Love
by HoshiHikari
Summary: Chapter 14 up Tamahome is evil, Hotohori and Miaka find comfort in each other's arms. How long can this love last, especially when there are people who wish to tear them apart? Please ReadReview!
1. Chapter 1

Love  
  
Written by: HoshiHikari4ever  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fy. I wish I did.   
  
Parings: H/M  
  
Please read and Review!  
  
Chapter 1   
  
Her heart was beating fast. She was running through the palace halls, pausing now and then to catch her breath. "Hotohori?" Where could he be?  
  
"Miaka no da?" The girl spun around. A boy with blue hair stood in front of her. A scar ran down his left eye. His right eye was staring straight at her. The boy carried a staff in his right hand and a mask in his left.  
  
"Chichiri.," Miaka greeted his fellow senshi. "Have you seen Hotohori?" Chichiri observed the girl with a quizzical look. She was wearing a red kimono. Her hair was tied up in a bun, held up by a red ribbon. Hotohori-sama? Hmm.. I wonder what's going on between the two of them no da? I mean ever since we (Miaka, Chichiri and Tasuki) returned to Konan from Kuto, she's been warmer and closer to Hekia-sama no da. Could this mean that Miaka is accepting him into her new life? No, this can't be, she loves Tamahome… He felt sorrow and sadness, thinking back at what Tamahome did, still unbelieving what he had done to Miaka. Tamahome…Tamahome had been who Miaka loved and only loves. Now however, after what he did to her in Kuto no da… not only breaking her left arm, but also leaving a deep, dark, ugly scar in her heart. Maybe this is possible after all, I mean could Miaka just forget and heal. This would take time of course no da, but at there is still someone here who loves her deeply: Hotohori-sama. He's always and truly loves her, only Miaka. Maybe this is possible, no da. I hope so no da…no da.  
  
"Have you seen Hotohori?" Miaka asked again. At this, the blue haired monk snapped out of his thoughts. "I think Hekia-sama is in the courtyard no da, " he answered with a smile. "Thanks Chichiri," Miaka waved as she sped off towards the courtyard, searching for Hotohori. Chichiri gazed after his miko, and placed on his mask, concealing a broad smile.  
  
**************************************************  
  
So what do you think? Chapter 2 also posted. Please read it before reviewing! Read and Review 


	2. Chapter 2

Love  
  
Written By: HoshiHikari4ever   
  
  
  
Please Read and Review!  
  
Chapter 2   
  
Chichiri gazed after his miko, and placed on his mask, concealing a broad smile.  
  
A beautiful, young 18 year old sat in the courtyard. His long, black hair was tied up at his waist. He was staring straight at sky, lost in thoughts. Miaka. The only women I think about, day after day, night after night. The only person that I love. I've loved you, even before you appeared in this world. I loved you since I were young, a small child. I loved the girl from the legends. Now that you appeared, I love you even more. Miaka…Miaka did you know that I loved you too? Did you know that Miaka? No I don't think so, you only have eyes for another man. Another man since you first arrived: Tamahome. Angry rose at the thought of the ogre. He picked up a rock and threw in at the floor. The rock fell and shattered into tiny pieces. Tamahome…Tamahome, why him? Why do you love him so. I love you too. What makes my love different? What can he do, that I can't. What is it that I lack? Nothing. I lack nothing. I am beautiful and powerful, gentle yet strong. I can provide you much more, then what he'll be able to do. Yet Miaka, you love him and not me… why, oh why. Tamahome, what is it that you have and I don't. I can tell you, you have nothing, or at least will have nothing now, not after what you did to Miaka…More angry rose as he thought of what happened to Miaka in Kuto. What you did to Miaka in Kuto is unacceptable, even if Mitsukake is correct and that you are under the influence of koduoku. I'll have my revenge, if we ever meet again Tamahome. I won't forgive you for what you did to Miaka. I swear I'll kill you for it, even if heaven had meant us to be friends. His thoughts switched to Miaka again. Miaka…Miaka…Tamahome's gone now for sure. I know that you love him, but you must accept the fact that he's gone forever. I know that this is going to be hard, but I'll help you through this, help you heal that dark and ugly scar he left in your heart. Miaka, I'll cheer you up, comfort you. You can always come to me. I'm always here for you…I love you Miaka…all I wish is for you to love me. He heaved in a deep breath and let it out slowly, letting out a soft sigh.  
  
"Hotohori?" The man looked up. His eyes sparkled and lit up at the sight of Miaka. "Miaka" The girl nodded. "Hotohori?" "Hm…" "Are you busy?" "Of course not." He patted next to him, motioning her to sit down. "Do you mind if I talk to you?" She ignored his hand that patted next to him. "No problem…" Hotohori stood up. "We can talk in my private chambers…we can have more privacy there." Miaka nodded, blushing slightly. Hotohori smiled, beaming down on her. Taking Miaka's left hand with his right, the two walked side by side, to his private chambers.  
  
"You there," Hotohori said to two guards at the front of his door. "Your highness…" The two bowed low, paying their respects to the emperor. "Do not let anyone in without my permission. I do not wish to be disturbed by anyone, including the senshi." Miaka felt his grip tighten. "Understand?" "Yes, you highness, as you wish."   
  
Hotohori closed the door behind him. Turing around, he saw Miaka sitting on his bed. She gave the bed a pat, signaling him to sit down next to her. He placed down his sword on the table before sitting down, wondering what she wished to speak about. Miaka…he had defiantly noticed a change in her. Miaka are you the same, the same Miaka that I've known before you left for Kuto? No…Miaka, I know that you change, how I am not sure. Hopefully changed for the better. You've been coming to me lately, trying to find comfort in my arms. I wouldn't blame you, I mean after what Tamahome did, but still, I can feel it, you're starting to become more open to me, trying to get closer. Yet, is it because you love me or is it because you have no one else to turn to, no one else that understands you as well as I. True, compared to the others, the senshi, besides Tamahome, I've been the one closest to you. I always was, and I always will be. I love you Miaka. I'll help you through this even if you don't love me. I love you. As long as you, Miaka is happy, then I'll be too. I'll be your friend, companion, senshi, emperor and maybe just maybe the man who you'll love forever, the man in your dreams, like you are the women in my dreams, then just maybe… maybe you will fall in love with me and we can become one: man and wife.  
  
"Hotohori… Hotohori… Hotohori?" The young man looked up at Miaka. "I don't know what to do now. I'm lost and scared." He pulled her closer. "I'm here for you Miaka…". "I know that, but that night, that I returned to Konan from Kuto, the night that I said my goodbyes to Tamahome…" He held on tighter. "Yes that night, the night he broke your heart…" "I… I don't know if I'll ever be able to get over him the lost of my love…it really hurts and I feel so lonely as if I lost everything, everyone that I loved I cared for…." "I'm here for you Miaka." "There's no point in living anymore…" "That's not true Miaka…" "I feel that way at least, as if I'm not loved anymore…." Hotohori turned to face her. He gently, but firmly pinned her onto his bed. Leaning on top of her he whispered. "I love you Miaka. I've always loved you and always will. There's nothing that can hold back my feelings for you, not when Tamahome's gone." Miaka felt her heart give a huge jolt. Yeah, that's right. Hotohori loves me. He's loved me ever since heaven knows when…and I, I've shunted him away ignoring my feelings that I had for him, because of Tamahome…yet his feelings never changed for me and it only seems to grow stronger. "I love you Miaka, and this love will never die." He cautiously leaned closer, observing her ever movement. "I'll help you through this. I'll comfort you, love you and mend that wound that he gave…" Comfort…love, that is exactly and all I need now. How I missed being comforted and loved, not only by Tamahome, but also by Hotohori. "Miaka, please.. I love you…I'll help you forget about him. Let me find a way, no I will find a way to make you love me…" Bending over, Hotohori gave his beloved miko a kiss. At first, he felt a wall of resistance and a bit of a struggle from Miaka. That's right, Hotohori's always loved me…and Tamahome is gone forever. It's true, everybody's worried about me because he ditched me, and they all want me to heal. Heal from his wounds by falling in love with another. Maybe this is possible, possible for me to fall in love with Hotohori. Slowly and carefully, the barrier melted away, by his kiss. Besides, I've always secretly loved him…right? Yes, I think it's about time that I moved on…forget about Tamahome, he's gone. Maybe then I can truly be true to one man, to my own heart. Wasn't that what Hotohori said, that only one man can truly love me. Yes, I think this is best for all of us, best for me, Hotohori and Tamahome. Besides, Hotohori's always and truly loves me, I should return the plea for love, that's the least I should do now. With her decision made, she lifted up her arms and wrapped them around his neck, pulling him closer. Miaka then gently, responded to the emperor's pleading kiss, and for the first time, she kissed back. The two sat there, locked in a kiss. "Aligatou…Hotohori…" Miaka said when the kiss broke. "Thank you…Hotohori…" The emperor beamed at her. Leaning closer she whisperer, "Have I ever told you that I loved you…" His eyes widened. " that I tried to conceal the feelings that I had for you?" "Yes, I've always known it…all I did was try to make you realize them." "and I'm glad I did"   
  
The emperor slowly moved his hands, down Miaka's kimono, unbuttoning, and unzipping it. Then he carefully lifted her up and took off her kimono, before gently laying her down, leaving her bra and underwear untouched. As he did so, Miaka too pealed off the layers of garments that the he wore, frowning slightly at the amount of layers. Hotohori noticed it and kissed her forehead, making the frown disappear. "Frowning creates wrinkles and it is unbeautiful." Miaka smiled, taking off his last layer, feeling his bare, and slightly muscled chest, admiring his perfectly built body. "Beautiful" "Beautiful…you are beautiful Miaka." She smiled, her hands landed on his waist, tugging slightly at his pants. The emperor's hands landed on top of her own, looking up she saw him shake his head, a slight blush could be seen. Miaka hastily let go, she too was blushing. Baka Miaka baka. What was I thinking? Baka Miaka, I sure am an idiot. " Remember our titles, Miaka. Your position and what you must be…" "that's right you are the emperor of Konan and I'm just a commoner." "No Miaka that is not what I meant, not that position, that is not what is holding us back." The two blushed again. "I'm the priestess of Suzaku and you're one of my senshi, my senshi Hotohori…and in order to summon Suzaku I must be a…a" Miaka felt herself blush more then ever. She hid her face in his chest. "Exactly…but after our mission, Miaka, after Suzaku is summoned." he spoke softly, stroking her hair, "after he is summoned then I want to have you as my wife…" his voice trailed off, afraid of another rejection. To his surprised she nudged closer, and murmured, "My pleasure." My heart leapt with joy at her consent. I felt my whole world brighten around me, nothing could ruin this special moment. I felt as if I truly lacked nothing now, and nothing could ruin this special moment. Even if I die just here and now, I would be happy. Lifting up his miko's chin, he bent down and kissed her, murmuring, " Wo Ai Ni Miaka." "Wo Ai Ni too, Hotohori."  
  
The door gave a sudden creak. It fell, slamming onto the floor, causing, dust and debris to fly everywhere.  
  
******************************  
  
Alright! So what do you think? Read and Review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Love  
  
Written by: HoshiHikari4ever  
  
Please Read and Review  
  
Author Notes: VALY: Thank's for the Review! I know it's bad formating, but bear with me!  
  
Chapter 3   
  
The door gave a sudden creak. It fell, slamming onto the floor, causing, dust and debris to fly everywhere. Without warning, the two guards who were guarding the door, flew in, landing on the floor headfirst, dying instantly. Miaka let out a gasp. Hotohori immediately let go. Using one hand, he lifted up a blanket to cover Miaka, while using the other to grasp his sword. He stood in front of Miaka, with his sword out, pointing it at the dust and debris.   
  
"I've had enough of this crap!! This bullshit!" The next thing, Hotohori knew was an extremely strong force knock the sword out of his hands. The sword flew at least fifty feet before landing with a clang on the floor. The emperor staggered back, but remained in front of Miaka protecting her from the intrusion. The two could make out a dark figure, standing in the debris. When it finally cleared, two surprised gasps could be heard.  
  
"Nu…Nur…Nuriko!" Miaka managed to stammer. "I've had enough of this bullshit!!" the intruder's voice was filled with anger, loath and jealously. "This is bullshit!!" Hotohori yelled, his voice overlapping Nuriko's. "This is bullshit! I can have you killed for…" before the emperor could finish, he was already slammed onto the wall. Nuriko's right hand was clasped on his neck. Hotohori tried to struggle, but the other man was way to strong. Miaka gasped. "Nuriko…let him go…let Hotohori go…we can talk this over, whatever it is that's bothering you…" "Hotohori-sama this, Hotohori-sama that…as to why I'm doing this you already perfectly know… Priestess of Suzaku!" Miaka shook her head. "Ever since you first arrived in this world you had everything. You had both Tamahome and Hotohori-sama…you kept both of them to yourself…and I had nothing no one…" he paused. "You're just jealous that Hotohori doesn't love you and that he never paid attention to you…!" "Yeah so what…it doesn't matter now, if I can't have him…then no one will!" Nuriko tighten his grip, so that the emperor started to choke. "You're killing him Nuriko! Stop please stop!" Miaka's voice sounded desperate. "Miaka… get out of here while… you still… can…find help…" Hotohori tried to talk. The grip only tighten, so that Hotohori's face turned blue. Help. That's it help. Shouting with all her might, she yelled. "Help!!! Assassin alert! Assassin alert!!" please…someone…anyone.  
  
Instantly, five guards, holding spears came charging in. Without even turning around, Nuriko lifted up his right foot and kicked the guards away. "Pathetic no one's going to be able to stop me!" The guards flew in the air, surprisingly all landed on their feet.  
  
"Miaka was that you who called for help na da" With that Chichiri, Tasuki, Mitsukake and Chiriko came running in. The group abruptly stopped in their tracks as they saw their emperor being killed by none other then Nuriko. "What the fuck's going on" Tasuki yelled. He pulled out his tessen and flicked it open. "Lekka Sh…." "Hold it" Nuriko turned around and held the emperor in front of himself, using him as a shield "Shit! Bastard!" Tasuki grumbled. "Let Hekia-sama down now no da!" Chichiri raised his staff. "I hate to do this but I will no da." The monk murmured some words, instantly he grew red. "Last warning no da…Now" Chichiri released his powers. Nuriko felt himself being lifted up. Hotohori slumped onto the floor. Then an enormous force blasted out from the staff. Nuriko was instantly thrown towards the wall. At the very last second however, the willow remained in the air. Chichiri's chi force died down. "I can't no da…I can't no matter what the circumstance is…I can't bring myself to kill another being…no one deserves to die…no da" With that he released Nuriko who fell to the floor.  
  
Miaka ran up to Hotohori, using the blanket to wrap her body. "Hotohori talk to me are you alright? Hotohori are you alright?" The emperor coughed. "Kill him…kill him…kill the traitor." His voice was weak, but the order came out loud and clear. Tasuki stepped forward. "I'll do this shit. I'll carry out the stinking order, since monk guy can't handle this sort of business." Tasuki held out his tessen. "Lekka Sh…" He stopped seeing Miaka step between them holding out her hands. "Tasuki stop…" "but…." Should I fry him and carry out Heika's order? If I don't then I'll be defying the emperor. If I do then, Miaka would be fried too. Should I listen to Hotohori-sama or Miaka? "But Miaka, Hekia- sama just said…" "You can't kill him…" "Why Miaka…why…after what he said, what he did, what he tried to do." Hotohori interrupted. Miaka turned towards him, "because…because…he also in a celestial warrior, a Suzaku senshi." "It doesn't matter…senshi or not he does not deserve to live." "Are you saying that he deserves to die then, after all we've been through together…" "Yes…for what he did then yes, he does." Miaka looked at Chichiri for help. "Hotohori…reconsider…you'll regret this afterwards…Nuriko's a warrior, your friend, in fact your celestial brother.   
  
You won't do this to him…you can't do this to him…Hotohori please…all I ask is for you to spare him…nothing more…" Miaka walked up to him and curled up in his lap. "Do this…do this much for me alright. You can do whatever you want with Nuriko, just spare him…spare him…" Chichiri watched in silence and gave a sigh, underneath his mask. This is love no da. This is true love. Love that cannot and will not be shattered or broken no da. They truly care an love each other no da. This is the power of love. It is what brings them together and keep others apart. Love no da. I could tell…this is the result of love. Even if he does not accept other peoples ideas and opinions, he will always accept Miaka. Visa-versa. That is what saves them in the end, the love for each other, the love that is bounded so tightly no da. "but Miaka…." she leaned up and gave him a kiss. Then he felt her arms wrap around his neck once more. The hands moved up and down slowly. "You're just too tensed from all that's happened. You're not thinking clearly, relax understand…everything's under control…just relax ok ?" The tension on the emperor's muscles slowly relaxed. "Aligatou, Miaka…I …I don't know what I must have been thinking…to kill one of my own people…especially another senshi." "It's alright now…it's not too late…" The emperor nodded.  
  
Hotohori stood up and turned to face Nuriko. "Nuriko, I love Miaka no one else. I know she may not only love me, but that does not matter. She will only love me sonner or later, I will find a way to make a her fall in love with me. I will build a lasting relationship with her. I do not want, I will not let anyone to stand between us. You have been warned." He scanned the whole room giving them a you-all-have-been-warned look. "As for what happened at first, I will let that one slip. Still some sort of punishment is necessary. I cannot let and will not let anyone off so easily." He reached up and massaged his neck with my left hand. "Until I decide on the appropriate punishment, you will be sent to the dungeons for now…. Guards!" "Yes, your highness?" "Escort the intruder away…to the dungeons" "Hai," "Chichiri go with them…he's a senshi…make sure his powers are useless… that he will not be able to break away." "Yes, your highness…" The senshi parted, to let the guards with Nuriko out.  
  
******************************  
  
So what do you think? Is it good/bad. Please Review! 


	4. Chapter 4

****

Love  
  
Written by: HoshiHikari4ever  


****

Disclaimer: I do not own Fy. I wish I did.   
  
**Parings:** H/M

****

Author Notes: Thanks for the Reviews! Oh yeah, sorry Nuriko and Tamahome fans!  
  
Please read and Review!  
**  
Chapter 4 **

Three days had passed since Nuriko attacked the emperor. Chichiri and four other guards were standing in front of the cell of the Willow. One of the guards unlocked the cell. "His highness wishes you in the throne room no da." The Seishi grunted. "We'll escort you there." The monk continued. He mumbled a counter spell, releasing the spell he used to seal the warriors cell. The guards placed chains on the prisoner's wrist and ankles. As Nuriko passed the monk, Chichiri whispered in his ear. "Be careful no da. Hotohori-Sama isn't very happy about what happened. Don't blow him off no da." Nuriko ignored the warning, and headed off to see the emperor.

* * * The Throne Room * * *

The emperor sat high above the rest. He was inpatient, and wanted to get this over with. On both sides, below the steps stood the Seishi. Tasuki stood alone on the right, while Mitsukake and Chiriko stood on the left. Miaka had decided not to attend and watch one of her Protectors suffer at feet of the emperor. She had persuaded Hotohori to go lightly on him, which he had agreed in the end, after bickering with the emperor side of him. A further off was his advisors. Two rows of soldiers, ten on each side lined up to the door. Hotohori shook slightly in his seat. He had sent for Nuriko, to deliver the punishment.

"Your highness, the prisoner has arrived no da." The monk said kneeling in front of the group. Nuriko was behind him with two guards on each side, also knelling. Hotohori nodded. "Thanks, Chichiri…" he said while lifting his left hand slightly. Chichiri stood up and went to stand next to Tasuki. The four guards stood guarding the door. Nuriko was left alone still on his knees.

"I have decided on your punishment." The emperor began once everyone had taken their positions. "Do you have anything to say in your defense…" Hotohori massaged his neck. 

__

My Defense? Hmm…Do I need one? Well I don't have one. There is nothing to say. I already tried to strangle you. So what can I say that would change his decision. Nothing, so I won't say anything.

"Do you have to say anything in your defense." The emperor asked again, a little hasher then before. "No, I don't regret what I did, what I said. There's nothing to say in defense. What was done is done, there is nothing that can change it." Then there was silence.

Flames seem to be in the emperor's eyes now. He glowed faintly. Pulling himself and trying to keep his temper inside. Chichiri, being a sorcerer, sensed this, and glanced slightly at the emperor mouthing the words. "Stay cool no da, stay cool." Hotohori nodded, before continuing more forcefully. "Because of the Suzaku no Miko's plead, your life shall be spared…at least for now. If you ever do anything of that sort again, or if you ever…ever…if you dare touch her again. I swear I will execute you…." He gave her a Miaka-belongs-to-me look. "I don't care how high a rank you hold. Seishi or not, the laws in my empire will prevail. I will reinforce, I shall reinforce the laws inside Konan." Most of the advisors nodded in agreement. 

"Now your punishment, quite light, if I say so myself, but it is as far as the Suzaku no Miko would permit me to go." 

__

Yeah whatever. Just doing everything Miaka says. _Kneeling before Miaka, giving her everything. I know, this is your weakness. One day, you will fall because of her._

He waved his hand. An enormous man stepped out from nowhere. In his hand was a long whip. "Nuriko shall be whipped 500 times." "Hai, Your Majesty." The man replied, standing next to the prisoner. So the punishment started with Tasuki counting. 

At first, Nuriko could bear the pain, it was really nothing. However as time progressed, the scars on his back began to become unbearable. "298, 299, 300 shit, go easy on the fucking man!" Tasuki growled in-between counting. Hotohori glared at him, causing shivers to run down his spine. He saw the rage in the emperor eyes. Chirichi placed a hand on his shoulder. "Stay cool no da…" 

__

I have no choice but to stay away from you and Miaka. Once I heal though, I shall have my revenge. I swear Hotohori, you shall not be with Miaka for now, not well I am alive. "411, 412, 413…" Tasuki cursed softly under his breath. _You made a mistake for allowing me to live. You shall regret it! You can't protect Miaka 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. One day, Miaka shall pay this. One day, you'll regret looking down on me. _"497,498,499 and 500…" Tasuki paused relived. "Nuriko's punishment is finished, your highness…." "Very well, Release him…" The man did, bowing before the emperor, before retreating to wherever he came from.

"Now, since you are a Seishi, I believe that you have a duty to protect Miaka. I expect it to be full-filled. Do I make myself clear?" "Yes…" "May I remind you, if you do anything, or if you threaten Miaka any way, then I swear you'll pay most dearly…" "Yes, your majesty, I'll keep that in my mind." "Good…" he paused. "Take those chains off…" One of the guards came and unchained Nuriko. "You may leave…." Nuriko nodded inclining his head, before standing up, leaving without saying another word.

***********************

Alright Chapter 4 finished at last! I know it took awhile. I'll try to update sooner. Oh yeah, sorry Nuriko fans! I don't have anything against him. I'm just taking his personality from the beginning of the series. So yeah, Nuriko is also a bad guy… Now about Tamahome, I don't like him at all. Anyway please **R/R! ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

****

Love  
  
Written by: HoshiHikari4ever  


****

Disclaimer: I do not own Fy. I wish I did.   
  
**Parings:** H/M

****

Note: Hotohori isn't mean. He's just doing his Emperor job. He's supposed to crack down on the crimes in his empire. He can't just sit back and watch, otherwise the empire would fall apart. Yeah, he gave the 'lightest' punishment that Miaka would approve of. I mean, if she had it her way, then she'll just let it slip. That's why she didn't attend. Besides, Hotohori is also doing it for their sake!

  
Please read and Review!

****

Chapter 5

_"You shall assassinate the Suzaku no Miko and the Emperor of Konan. Do I make myself clear?" "Yes Nagako." "Also, There is a purpled haried Seishi named Nuriko, see to it that he is brought to me unharmed." "Why, would that not cause a lot of problems," "No, I don't think so…" "Yes Nagako" "Then go Tamahome, I shall await your news." _

* * *

She sat at the Palace Lake, knowing that she could avoid her Seishis, especially the Emperor. She didn't want to see them right now. She was reflecting on her second Seishi's actions, about the way he punished Nuriko. In fact it was the first time she seen the darker curler side to him. 

"Hotohori I thought you promised, promised not to hurt Nuriko too severely. Don't you know it hurts, it hurts to see an another one of my Seishi's in pain," She bent down to splash a bit of the water. "Hmm…Still, can't Nuriko understand, understand that he's only being protective. That Hotohori didn't mean it at all." "I mean, doesn't anyone know the pain in me, to see my Seishi fall apart. Tamahome, I hate you. This all began because of you, because you left me!" She splashed more water.

* * *

He listened to her speak. A part of him felt sorry for her. Yes, it was true, he felt jealous of the lovers. She had stolen the emperor away from him. She had got everything from the beginning. Of course, he was jealous of her. "Miaka, why, why is it always you who gets everything." He slammed his fist onto a nearby tree, causing it to fall over.

* * *

Miaka stood up startled. "Who's there? I demand you to show yourself!" A figure came closer. Miaka sighed, seeing who it was.

"Nuriko what a present surprise?" Humph, he snorted. "What you doing here?" "Reflecting on things, that's all…" she paused. "How are you anyway, did Mitsukake heal you, from what happened?" "No," he said bitterly. "Why?" "Cause your boyfriend wouldn't let." Miaka blushed rapidly. "I'll, speak with him later…" she mumbled, before sitting down. Nuriko sat next to her.

"You know I've been thinking about what had happened, and I think I've deserve it…" She looked up at him. "Yes, it is true that I am jealous of you and his majesty's relationship." "I know that…." "But I think I should give it up. Don't you think so?" "That's very sudden, I mean just two days ago, you were still upset…" "I'm sorry Miaka, if I was a little harsh, but…." "But what?"

* * *

He stared down at them. He was in a tree. A bow and arrow in his hand. Pulling the arrow back, he aimed at the Suzaku no Miko, who's back faced him. It was a perfect shot. He was ready to release it.

* * *

Nuriko stood up suddenly, standing behind Miaka. He pulled her into a hug. "Maybe because I overheard you talking to yourself at first." 

* * *

_Shoot, Man, I was this close. Dam him, that purple hair guy._ He held the arrow, waiting for another chance.

* * *

Miaka blushed. "Yeah, I heard you talking about Hotohori-sama and then about me. I agree, it is our fault, the three of us. I should stop this, it's not good for any of us. Yes, it is breaking our bond up." "I'm glad you understand Nuriko." She waved for him to sit down. He hesitated. "Then we're friends?" "Yes, from now on…." "Good." Nuriko sat down. 

* * *

He watched happily. The guy had left her. He released the arrow. He watched the arrow fly at her back.

* * *

Miaka cried out in pain. She felt an arrow pierce through her skin. Nuriko opened his arms as Miaka fell into them. He placed her next to him before standing up. 

A familiar man jumped from the tree. "You!" Miaka cried, making her hand into a fist. "Hmm…Give me the Suzaku no Miko, otherwise I'll kill both of you" Nuriko laughed. "And if I do, then what do I get? Tamahome?" The man studied him intently. "You must be Nuriko, Nagako has an offer for you," "What?" He spat. "He'll help you kill both the Konan's emperor and the Suzaku no Miko…" "Tempting offer…and what would I have to do?" "Follow me back, and you'll find out. He has special plans." "Nuriko don't…." Miaka whispered. "And if I don't." "I'll kill both of you now!" He raised the bow placing an arrow, ready to attack pointing it at Nuriko's heart. Nuriko glanced down at Miaka. "Hmm…you got me into this. It's all your fault." "Frankly, I'll prefer saving my own skin. Besides, you nor the emperor has given me anything…." "No Nuriko…." "All right Tamahome, we'll come with you…" Tamahome lowered the bow. "Come this way…" Nuriko picked up a screaming Miaka. "You bastards! Both of you! HOTOHORI!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled as the three raced out of the palace.

* * *

High above them, a blue hair monk, witnessed everything. Once they were out of sight, he jumped down and raced to find the emperor. 

***************************

All right Chapter 5 done! So what do you all think? Do you think I should make Nuriko evil or not? Please tell me! **R/R **^_^__


	6. Chapter 6

****

Love  
  
Written by: HoshiHikari4ever  


****

Disclaimer: I do not own Fy. I wish I did.   
  
**Parings:** H/M

Please read and Review!

****

Chapter 6

The blue harried monk charged through the place. Panting, unable to catch his breath. "Hotohori-sama! Hotohori-sama…Hekia where are you no da?"

"Lord Chichiri…" one of the guards said. "No time, have to fine the emperor, must see him…" "He's in a meeting with his advisors, you ca…." "Thanks no da, with that the monk disappeared.

* **

"Sire, I hope you understand. You are 18 and right now, perfect age for marriage…" Hotohori glared at the speaker. "It is not of my concern." He paused. "How can you think of that now when Kuto has engaged war with us, with Tamahome gone and on top of that Suzaku isn't going to be able to summoned with out him!" The others winced

The door flew open. Chichiri came scrambling in. For once he didn't look like his usual self. He was scared at how the emperor would react to his news. 

"Chichiri what a surprise…." The emperor acknowledges his companion. The monk got onto both knees. "I'm sorry Hekia-sama…I've failed you, I'm so sorry." He spoke with a trembling voice, knowing that there will be severer punishment. "What is it, what has happened." "At first just now Miaka was out by the lake. Nuriko came…" the emperor frowed. "The two talked. Then all of a sudden out of nowhere an arrow came and it hit Miaka's back no da." "Where is she…" Hotohori stood up. "Where is Nuriko? He should have be there to protect her…!" "And the assassin was, well it was Tamahome…." "What Tamahome…here in the palace?" "Yes, well after that Nuriko grabbed Miaka and went along with Tama…" 

"Get my horse now! I'm going after them!" "But sire! May we remind you as before, we can't have our emperor running to an enemies nation!" the head advisor spoke sharply. "What else can I do? Just sit here and wait for a ransom note?" Then a thought crossed the emperor's mind. "How did you find out Chichiri. How can you give me such accurate descriptions…unless of course you were there too…weren't you?" The monk gulped. "Yes, yes I was no da…" Stunned silence came afterward. The next thing that the emperor said came out deadly calm. "You…. You were there. You saw it all happen. Yet you did not do anything. You did not prevent it…" "Yes sire" the emperor paused. "Well what are you all waiting for? Bring back all three of them at once!" "Hai, Hai, at once sire…" everyone but the monk left the room.

* * *

"Nagako sir, I've returned with the Miko and the Seishi Nuriko…" Tamahome said. The Kuto shogun nodded. "Well done Tamahome. Now will you excuse us…" Tamahome nodded before exiting the tent.

"What do you want Nagako" Miaka said through clenched teeth. The man ignored her. Instead he turned to Nuriko. "You bear the mark of the willow…" "Yes, so…" "So, I have a proposition to make…" "about what…." "Correct me if I am wrong. My men have been informing me that you tried to assassinate the emperor." "Correct…" "Why?" "Because she…" he pointed at his Miko. "She took him away from me. He took everything else away from me…The only reason I came along was to see if there were better people to serve instead of them!" "Ah, So my intuition was right. Here is my proposal. You work for me and I'll give you anything you want…" "Down right lie! You can't give him anything. What can you give that Hotohori can't! I mean he's the emperor, and you're only a shogun!" "Shut up!" Nuriko said harshly. "Very well…Just so that you know. I have my own reasons for betraying him. Miaka's right there isn't anything that can provide that I don't have." "So is it a deal?" Nagako held out his right hand. Nuriko hesitated, but then shook it. Nagako smiled, having gained another ally.

* * *

"Chichiri and Hotohori remained silent for a while. "What is your plan sire?" "My plan is to rescue Miaka myself…." "You can't no da…" "Yes, I can. I can, and will do what is right, what is best." "but you can't just leave…." Hotohori looked at him intently. "Let me remind you, you still need to redeem yourself for what you let occur…" 'Of course…but how can I what can I do…" "You can be me, while I'm off searching for her…." The monk tried to protest. The emperor silenced him. "You will do this for me, you understand Chichiri. All charges will be dropped. Otherwise you must accept severe punishment…" The monk recoiled. "Choose now…" The monk nodded, transforming into the exact same image as the emperor, not daring to make a single mistake. Hotohori smiled. "Thank you. You know this means a lot to me…." He said as his voice eased. Then the emperor turned to leave. "Remember this is between, you and me. No one must know, not even the Seishi." The monk nodded. "Hekia-sama….Hotohori-sama…be careful no da…" "Of course." With that the emperor headed off to chase after the abductors. 

**************************

Chapter 6 done! 

Hotohori: * reads over the story * "Those two…I'll have them killed for hurting Miaka…"

Tamahome/Nuriko: "Nagako, you're not going to make it easy for him to retrieve Miaka eh?

Nagako: Of course. He's a fool to leave the palace, especially alone! He'll regret it!

Hotohori: Oh yeah. At least I've got a good heart. I've gone to rescue Miaka, a good deed. Unlike some people * points his finger at the two traitors* who only think of themselves…

Tamahome: Whatever. I care for my family…

Nuriko: You mean money!

Tamahome: Of course, more then anything else

Hotohori: See what I mean. That's why Miaka needs someone else besides Tamahome. Someone like me.

Tamahome/Nuriko: * snorts * Whatever

The argument continues. Well anyway, always **R/R**! ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

**Love  
  
Written by: HoshiHikari4ever**

  ADVANCE \d 5**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fy. I wish I did. 

  
**Author Notes:**  Hey!  Thanks for being so patient! ****

**Parings: H/M**

Please read and Review!

**Chapter 7**

**            Night had fallen in the land of Konan.  All was dark.  Heavy rain poured down.  Once in a while, thunder and lightening could be seen and heard.**

            A white horse, galloped toward Kuto.   It's passenger drenched with rain.  His long, silky black hair flew behind him.  His clothes were soaked so that it stuck to him, fairly uncomfortable.  Still, he raced on, with only one thought in his mind: Miaka.

            _Miaka.  I hope you are still safe.  Bare with me a little longer.  Endure whatever pain Nagako is given you.  Don't lose hope, I'm coming for you._

            His horse suddenly stopped.  Without warning it leapt and landed a couple of feet away towards the right.  It was then that an arrow struck the place where they had previously been.

                It was then that Hotohori sensed that he wasn't alone.  With a swift moment he pulled out his sword in a defensive position. "Be careful, stay quiet, it'll be alright." He whispered to his horse.  The horse nodded, as if it understood his master.

            He scanned his surroundings, and found that he was in a clearing in the forest.  Another swish and a dozen more arrows flew towards him.  Using his sword, he block all the arrows, which fell to his right and left.  He was now glowing red, the symbol of the 'star' on his neck was glowing fiercely.

            A flash of lighting lit up the sky.  It was then that Hotohori saw them.  Standing in front was a shogun, on his head flashed the symbol 'spirit'.  Blue light surrounded him.  Behind him, was Tamahome and Nuriko.  Tamahome held a bow and a arrow. In Nuriko's arms was his Miko, his Miaka.  She only seemed slightly conscious. A bandaged wrapped on her wounded area."

            "Hmm…Tamahome, it seems you need to work on that weapon of yours."  "Hai, Nagako, I'll practice more, just need the experience."  Nagako turned to Nuriko.  "Wake her up, this is going to be amusing.  Seeing her lover fall before her eyes."  Nuriko chuckled silently.  "Yes, it is."

            Miaka slowly regained consciousness. She looked up to see herself in Nuriko's arms.  "Nuriko, where am I?  Why are we out here in the rain?" Nuriko only pointed his finger stright ahead.  Miaka thought that it was slightly shaking.  Turing to were he was pointing she gave a squeal from shock.

            "Hot…Hot…Hotohori, why are you,,,why did you come here?" she demand.  He glaced at her, then back at Nagako.  Nagako glanced at Miaka then back at his enemy.

            "You've came for your Miko alone, have you not Hotohori," he paused. "Never would I have expected this Saihitei, leaving the palace, I've expected you to send another Seishi but I see now, I've miscalculated."  Hotohori laughed.  "Hmm….Nagako, is it, well you've obviously done so, there's nothing and no one who would be able to stop me from rescuing her.  She means more to me then all of Konan combined."

            _He came all this way for me.  Oh Hotohori, why did you, you Baka.  What would happen, what would happen if you died, what would I do?_

            "Hotohori, just get out of here, forget about me.  Go back to the palace…." "No, Miaka, I'm not leaving until you're with me."  He got off his horse and stood in front of it.

            Nagako sighed.  This love talk was annoying him.  He was going to be quick and swift.  He was going to get rid of this eye sore.  Lifting up his right hand, he sent a chi spell.  The spell hit the emperor's chest, even before he could lift his sword.  The chi caused him to fly in the air and land several feet away, sprawled on the floor.  "Hotohori!!"  Miaka yelled as she tried to struggle out of Nuriko's grasp, which was unsuccessful.  "Hmm….you're weaker then I thought…." Hotohori slowly stood him, swinging his sword in Nagako's direction, sending his own chi.  It hit the shogun square on his right shoulder.  He looked down at the damaged done.  It had burned a hole in his armor.  "You…you only took me by surprise bastard…"

            _So this emperor isn't as weak as I thought.  In fact, he's the strongest man I've met, the strongest Suzaku Seishi, the Suzaku King, the Son of Heven.  I've truly underestimated him, not only could he stand up to my attacks, but he's the first who was successful in injuring me.  Perhaps it was only a lucky shot, lucky but powerful._

_            That bastard is strong.  I won't be able to stand a chance against him.  He didn't even flinch under my attack.  True, it burned through his shoulder, but did not cause as much damage as he did on me.  I mean, he's still standing, and acting as if nothing happened.  I'm not that strong, not yet.  A few more direct hits then I'll probably be dead._

            "Lucky shot…" Nagako said coolly.  Hotohori grunted. "I won't lose to you."  "We'll see Saihitei, we'll see how long you can stand, against me…." "I can stand against you, I will be the victor."  The two exchanged another chi blast that met in the middle. Nagako's chi, swallowed up the other one and hit once again on the emperor's chest.  This time the force was twice as worst, having hit by the enemies and his own chi combined.  This time Hotohori spat out a mouthful of blood, falling to the floor.  He tried to stand up, but an arrow struck his right shoulder.  It pierced through his skin and came out under his left ribs.  Blood gushed out.

            "Tamahome!!!!!!!  How could you!!!!!"  Miaka yelled, as she tried once again to pull free from Nuriko's grip.  Nagako notice her struggling, and so took her from him, holding her tightly with his left hand, standing in front of her.  "Hotohori!" Miaka cried.  "Please leave, leave now.  Forget about me please.  You're hurt your injured!  Mitsukake can still heal you, make it back to the pal…." "I've told you Miaka, I won't leave without you!"  His voice was firm, and strong, silencing Miaka at once.

            Nagako was amused.  "You've lost that round again.  No way, you'll win me…" Hotohori slowly sat up. Pain was unbearable.  He could hear Nagako's words, and it made the pain worst. All he wanted to do was silence that man.  He felt himself growing weaker. 

            _The arrow must be poisoned. The only way for my powers and strength to be drained away so quickly.  Tamahome, Nuriko, you'll both pay for this._

            Picking up his sword, he gathered up his remaining strength.  "Miaka, stand away!" he yelled, as he through, the sword at Nagako.  The shot was perfect.  He watched it as it touched Nagako's armor.  Then all of a sudden, Nagako disappeared.  The sword struck into Miaka's chest.  Miaka cried out in pain as the sword pierced through her.  Hotohori screamed. He watched as Miaka fell to the floor, blood gushing out of her.  He looked for Tamahome, or Nuriko, hoping against hope that they would save Miaka, but both had also disappeared, the only people left for him, and Miaka.

            His own pain slowly took over him.  He could feel the poison gush up him.  Slowly he crawled over to Miaka.  He watched as her body contracted.  "I'm so sorry, Miaka, so sorry.  Miaka…please don't die, please don't die…."  By the time he reached him, she had stopped moving, and he could tell that she was dead.  Tears ran down his eyes.  "MIAKA!!!!!!!!!! SUZAKU WHAT HAVE I DONE!!!!"****

**            Thunder and lightening erupted filling the sky with light and noise.  Then all of a sudden everything went black. **

            He felt his body being lifted up an placed on his horse.   A far off voice, a very familiar voice, though he could not remember who, it belonged to, spoke softly.  "Here, help me alright, take Hotohori-sama to Mitsukake." The person patted the horse, and it speed off.

            The mysterious person glanced down at Miaka, before picking her up, placed her on another horse, and the two of them wandered off into the night.

*****************************

            Done!  Hope you liked it! Poor Hotohori-sama, what will happened to him, is he going to surrive?  What about Miaka?  Who was the person that took her away?  Find out soon.  **Read/Review! ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Love  
  
Written by: HoshiHikari4ever**

  ADVANCE \d 5**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fy. I wish I did. 

**Author Notes:**  Hey!  Thanks for being so patient! ****

**Parings: H/M**

Please read and Review!

**Chapter 8**

**            It was midday.  The sun was shining brightly above Mt. Reikaku. **

            "Hey Genrou, what's wrong, you're awfully quiet…" "Nothing….Koujin…" Tasuki pulled down his sleeve that covered his mark.  It had started to glow and then died out. "You don't look that way…." "I'm fine…." He paused, standing up.  "I think I'll go for a walk…" "You do that then, just remember to get back by dinner." "Yeah sure…."

* * *

            _Something's wrong.  Something isn't right.  First the weather, it was raining, pouring yesterday night, including thunder and lightening, now it's all sunny and bright, not a cloud in the sky !Next my mark is glowing.  This isn't suppose to happen._

            He slowly came to the forest, without realizing it.  Somehow his instincts had brought him here.  His mark glowed again.  

            "What the fuck is wrong with it!" he yelled.  "There isn't danger here!  No one's hurt…" he kicked a stone.  "Maybe Miaka, but where the hell is she!"  he stopped yelling as he heard a horse neighing nearby.  Quickening his pace, he followed the sound.  His body froze at the sight of what he saw.  

            Blood covered the grassy floor.  In the center was a white horse.  His body covered with blood.  It looked up at the sound of his footsteps. Nodding it's head, it beckoned Tasuki forward. He did so.  "Are you injured, what happened to you…" The horse shook it's head, then stepped away.  Tasuki gave a horrifying scream.  Right in front of him, on the floor was Hotohori.  His body was covered in blood.  An arrow had pierced through his skin, from right shoulder to under his left ribs.  Next to him, laid his bloody sword.

            Tasuki stood there stunned, unable to move.

            _This is just a dream.  It's only a nightmare.  Hotohori-sama's at the palace.  This couldn't be him. _

A low moan came from Hotohori.  Tasuki, got down next to him.  He leaned on top of the emperor, listening for his heart.  It thumped faintly.  

            _He's not dead, Hotohori-sama's not dead yet. _Another voice entered him.  _He will be, if I don't do something._

            He beckoned Hotohori's horse forward.  "What happened?  What happed to him!" The horse only nodded at the arrow. Tasuki looked at the arrow.  It had a blue dragon on it.  "Kuto!"  Hotohori gave another moan.  He grasp onto the emperor.  "Nagako!  Nagako!" came a faint whispered. "No, you're alright Heika-sama, it's me Tasuki…"  With that he lifted up the emperor, and place it onto his horse. Then he got on himself.  "Mt.Reikaku…"

* * *

            Whisperers followed Tasuki, as he carried Hotohori up to his room. "Isn't that the emperor, boss?"  "What happened to him boss?"  When he had enough of these questions, he rounded on the group.  "Wash the horse, I want it clean, without the slightest dust." "Yup boss, right away!"  "and oh, I don't want any of this slip out, you guys understand, otherwise, I'll have your head."  "Yes, boss" The group left, afraid that they would upset him.

* * *

            He gently placed Hotohori on his bed.  The sword was on the table.  "Hotohori-sama, what the hell happened?  Aren't you suppose to be at the palace?"  No reply.  There was a knock on the door. "Hey Genrou, it's me Koujin." " Come right in…"

            "Hey is that really the emperor…." "Yeah, you've seen him before, remember, that time when we kidnapped Miaka…." "Yeah…." "What happened to him…"  "No idea, only know that he's been attack by Kuto, probably Nagako, he thought I was him…."  Tasuki's mark glowed even more.  "Well I'm glad we found him…" "Yeah me too Kojin, me too…"

            Tasuki touched the arrow. "You think you can get it out Genrou…" "No, I shouldn't Mitsukake should." He paused.  "Koujin, watch him for me.  I'll get Mitsukake."  "No, old buddy, you stay, he needs a Seishi now, I'll go…"  "Thanks, Koujin."

            Genrou heard Koujin leave. He took out a wet towel and wiped off the blood, causing the emperor's appearience to change, so that he seem to be sleeping with an arrow pierced through  his shoulder.  

            _I can't wait.  I can't wait for Mitsukake.  He's dying now.  I'll be my fault if he does.  I can't let that happened.  Right now, the emperor's health rest in my hands. I can't and won't let him die._  

            "Suzaku please guide me.  I can't and won't let Hotohori-sama die!  No matter what happens."  His mark glowed so fiercely that it lit up the whole room. Another voice crept through him.  "Go on, Go on now.  Save his life before it is too late.  You can do it yourself."  Biting his lower lip, he followed the voice's encouragement.  He was going to pull the arrow out himself.  "Suzaku guide me…"

* * *

            Koujin sped off on the fastest horse that Mt.Reikaku could provide.  He raced off towards the palace.  Stopping only for water and food.  By night fall, he had reached the village of the healer (what is it's name again? Mitsukake's village). The roads were empty.  He sped off.

            Suddenly from out of nowhere, another horse came crashing into him, causing both of them to fall.  "Hey, watch where you are going kid.  You alright." He looked at the kid, who was around 13.  His knee and arm had been scraped by the fall.  The boy looked at where he was staring at.  "Oh, it's nothing…I'll just go find Mitsukake…"  "Hey kid, you looking for him?"  "Yeah…" "What a coincidence….I need him to come with me."  "With you…." "Yeah to Mt.Reikaku…." "Tasuki…eh…." "How do you know the Seishi…." "Cause I am one too…"  "You? But you are only a kid…." "Chiriko…" "oh…" Koujin pulled him on his horse.  "Come with me, you're coming with me….and Mitsukake too…."  "No, I'm not..I don't even know who you are!"  "Koujin…."

* * *

            "Quiet down people!"  Tasuki screamed.  "The man needs rest!"  He looked down at the arrow that he held in his own hands.  How he managed to pull it out whole, he had no idea.  All he knew was a strong force urged him to do so.  He glance down at the emperor.  He had wrapped him up in bandages, in a way that he knew Mitsukake would be proud of. 

            There was a knock on the door.  Then it opened.  "Get me off, Let go of me…!" Chriko yelled, screaming and kicking.  Tasuki looked at him.  "Ah Chriko…."  "Tasuki, You better tell this guy not to mess with me or …." He stopped seeing the bloody hands of Tasuki.  "You're injured…."  "No, it's not me…." He stepped aside.   Chriko stepped in and saw the emperor.  Both the older two did not move, as they saw his shocked face.  "Chiriko?" He didn't speak for a while. "Tasuki, Mitsukake, he's gone, Koujin and I looked everywhere.  He's gone. He wasn't at the palace, nor at his village.  Tasuki, what do we do….what do we do……"  "I…I don't know…Chiriko…" he paused.  "but you know what?" "What…" "I'm glad you came….I'm glad that I don't have to carry this burden alone…."

**********************

Done! Well what do you think.  **Read/Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Love  
  
Written by: HoshiHikari4ever**

  ADVANCE \d 5**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fy. I wish I did. ****

**Parings: H/M**

Please read and Review!

**Chapter 9**

**            Moonlight shone down, slightly lighting up the room in which the emperor rested. The stars glowed.  All was quiet. A small breeze entered through the open window.  A man stood outside watching the sleeping emperor as if hypnotize by his beauty.**

            The emperor groaned and shook on his bed.  He was restless.  Once in a while he would mumble "Miaka….Gomen Miaka, forgive me….Miaka….I'm so sorry….."  Then he would become quiet.  

            _He was crawling, crawling as fast as he could.  He watch,  slow motion as Nagako disappeared and his sword piercing through his beloved._ _"Miaka!!!" he yelled.  There was no reply.  He shook her, but there was no movement.  "Miaka!!!!" he yelled as the body was his beloved disappeared through his fingertips._

            "MIAKA!!!!!!!!!! SUZAKU WHAT HAVE I DONE!!!!"  He sat up with a start, sweating all over.  "MIAKA!!!!!!!" he screamed again.  "Miaka….no…Miaka…no what have I done?   Suzaku!  What have I done!!!!  Miaka….what have I done to you!!!!"

* * *

Tasuki, and Chriko both awoke with a start.  Hotohori's scream was still echoing through the mountain. The two exchanged a glance before heading for the emperor's room.  At that moment Kojin also showed up. 

            "Dam!  It want budge" Tasuki cursed under his breath.  "Man, who locked this door anyway."  "Any other way to get in…." "No only through this door…."  "Well then, get it open"

* * *

            "Hmm….no use screaming her name….She's dead….you killed her.  You killed the Suzaku no Miko…" "Nagako…." His fist clenched as he saw the shogun standing before him.  "It's too late Saihitei, you killed her, you killed the Suzaku no Miko…." He paused, before adding.  "I should Thank you for that…"  Hotohori stood up, and grab the sword, which lay on the table.  "Admit it…she's gone…." Hotohori went up and grabbed the shogun's collar, lifting him up above the ground, surprised that he was able to do so. "You can kill me now…." Nagako laughed softly, "but then again you're friends will never see the light of another day."  "What?" he spat.  "You heard correctly…after all last meeting, I sent a group and captured two of the Seishi. At first I thought I captured you, but it turned out to be Chirichi…." "the other…"  "Mitsukake…."  "Liar!!!!"  "Believe me…it's true, as true as the Suzaku no Miko being dead!"  "I'll kill you!"  "Kill me and they'll die!"  Nagako laughed seeing the defeated face of his enemy.  "Of course, I can bargain with you.  I'll release them, if you die now…."  Silence.  "I think you'll agree.  You're friends are freed and you get to be with your beloved…."  Hotohori looked up at his face.  "I can't trust you…."  "Very well I'll kill you now…either way, your friends are as good as dead."  Hotohori pointed his sword at the neck of the shogun.  "We'll see…" then he disappeared once again.

* * *

            Tasuki finally kicked the door open.  The three dashed in.  Hotohori held his sword at thin air.  "Hotohori-sama!"  "Nagako!  Nagako!"

            "Easy…there…easy….Nagako's not here….Nagako's not here…Hotohori-sama….it's all right….everything is alright."  Hotohori turned to see Tasuki. "Tasuki…he mumbled in recognized who it was.  "Yes…yes…it's me….Hotohori-sama….everything's alright." "Nagako….Nagako was here…he just left…he just disappeared….." Tasuki frowned, but then smiled.  "You probably had mistaken this blond bandit as him…." He pointed at a bandit standing by the door, blushing slightly.  

            Hotohori looked at him, but shook his head.  "No, I'm surer he was here…I swear he was here….."  "No, really sire, we'll know it the enemy is here…" Koujin spoke up.  "Yeah, it must have been an aftershock of what ever happened to you…." Chiriko added.  Hotohori looked from one to another.  They all didn't seem to believe him.        "Yeah besides, you were near death when we found you at the forest.  You would have healed quicker, if Mitsukake was here…"  "He's not, you can search the whole empire and you won't find him.  Nagako he just came and said he captured both Chichiri and Mitsukake."  There was silence.  "You don't have proof!  I'm sure they're both at the palace.  Maybe we couldn't find them but it doesn't mean that they aren't there." Chiriko spoke up.  "You too aren't at the palace."  "We all left to find you. Chirichi he, well he told us what happened, and we, all of us except him, left to chase both of you.  Besides, we said we'll return once we have information on either one of you or in three days if we are unsuccessful."  "You don't understand!  Miaka is dead! Chichiri and Mitsukake is captured!  There aren't any Seishi at the palace!" "Mi….Mi…Miaka….did you just say she died…."  Tasuki's voice was shaking.  "Yes!"  "There now!  You can't say that!  You have proof.  Just because Nagako has her, doesn't mean she's dead."  "Yes she is….I know, because…" he heaved in a deep sigh.  "because I killed her…." 

            They all exchange dark glances.  "Hotohori-sama…what happened….tell us what happened. Tell us what your story is…."  "It's not a story it really happened! I can't believe you guys don't believe me!"  With that he lunched into telling them his sad tale of how Miaka died and Nagako's visit.

            Hotohori clutched his sword tightly.  "I killed her you see.  I killed her with my sword, I didn't mean it.  I hoped to kill Nagako.  It was a mistake. I killed Miaka.  I'm so sorry I killed her.  I killed the one I love, I killed my beloved, kill the one that I hoped would one day be my wife.  It's all my fault.  I'm sorry." He felt a hand touch his shoulder.  "and now, it's my fault that Chichiri and Mitsukake is captured."

            "You know what I think.  I don't believe a word you said.  Miaka isn't dead.  She can't be."  "It makes sense Tasuki.  You said you found Hotohori-sama with an arrow pierced through him."  "Yes, but…."  "It's true Tasuki, like it or not, I killed Miaka.  I swear she's dead.  There's no way she could have survived that."  "Yet, I think both of you could be correct."  "How?"  They turned to look at Chiriko.  "Hotohori-sama you said you were injured.  You said she had stopped moving, but you never took the time to check if she was truly dead. You were half unconscious.  Probably hallucinating mixing reality with illusions."  "You don't believe me…."  Chiriko ignored his comment.  "Second, this mysterious person shows up, we don't know who it is, but whoever, it is, it isn't an enemy, you owe your life to him/her.  S/he takes Miaka away, since Tasuki never found Miaka nearby."  Hotohori remained silent. "I still believe Miaka's dead. I know Miaka's dead. I killed her.  There is no other explanation.  Everything makes sense to me.  I killed Miaka, and Nagako has two prisoners.  I saw everything with my own eyes.  I witnessed everything."  "Hallucinations makes better sense.  I don't believe Miaka to be dead.  No matter what you say!  We would have felt it!"  Tasuki and Hotohori glared at each other.  "Fine Baka! Fine! I'm going back to the palace!  No point staying here!"  He stood up.  "Get my horse."  Koujin was half out when he was called back by Tasuki.  "You aren't going anywhere sire until you recover!"  Tasuki stood by the door.  "Move…." "No…."  "Move aside now!" Chiriko tugged Tasuki.  "Here…here…Tasuki, come move.  It's been rough for Hotohori-sama, don't stand in his way.  He's the emperor remember…remember that…."  Tasuki gritted his teeth, but moved aside.  Hotohori took one last look at them before leaving for the palace.


	10. Chapter 10

**Love  
  
Written by: HoshiHikari4ever**

  ADVANCE \d 5**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fy. I wish I did. ****

**Parings: H/M**

Please read and Review!

**Chapter 10**

**            He silently slipped inside his chamber, without being noticed by anyone.  As quickly as possible he changed his clothes, so that now he wore white from top to bottom. Yes, white was appropriate, white that represented death, white that represented his loss, his loss of Miaka.**

            Hotohori stared at his reflection.  He was pale, pale in a way that he looked sick.  No he wasn't sick, as a matter of fact, he had fully recovered from the arrow that wounded his body.  Then why, why, did he feel so terrible, so terribly sick?  He abruptly stood up, as something came through his mind.  In haste, he left his room.

***

            He closed the door to the shrine, making sure it was lock up.  Turning around, he kneeled before the statue of the Great Beast-God of the South, Konan's Protector and Guardian, Suzaku.

            "Suzaku, I've failed you. I've failed the whole empire.  I've failed as emperor, as Seishi.  I've failed Miaka." His voice choked at the mention of his beloved.  Flashes of the past zoomed through him once more.  "Please forgive me Suzaku.  Please forgive me for the crime I've committed." He bowed low towards the statue, keeping his gaze low, not daring to look directly at him.

            "Miaka…." His thoughts returned to her once more.  Hotohori's heart ached with pain as he thought of her. He could not express his pain and sorrow.   All he could do was blame himself.  "Miaka…." He called her name.  As he called, the truth slowly hit him, he was never going to see her again.  No matter how hard he called her, no matter what he did, Miaka would not return.        

            "Why, oh why Suzaku, why did I attack Nagako when you were in his hands.  Why, why couldn't I just remain calm, why oh why…."? He could answer that question easily.

            _Miaka I love you.  That is why.  It all comes down to this.  I love you.  I had to do something.  I couldn't stand it. I had to get you back.  Please understand, I didn't mean to hurt you at all.  I didn't mean to kill you it was an accident._

            Tears rolled down his cheeks.  For the first time, since Miaka's death, he cried feely.  The pain, the sorrow, and all the emotions in between could not be hold down any longer. 

            Still the feeling did not leave him.  Anger rushed through him as he blamed himself. 

            _It's my entire fault.  Miaka I killed you.  It's my fault that you died. I killed you; I killed my past, present and future.  You were everything to me; you were the reason of my existence. _

            He let that last thought linger.  Miaka was dead; there was no way to bring back the dead.  There was no way to reverse the past. He looked for something sharp.  "I'll die, if that is the only way to seek your forgiveness."  His hands came to his side, and he felt his sword.  He pulled it out.  Hotohori looked bow towards Suzaku three more times, before turning his back to it.

            He pointed his sword at his chest, closing his eyes.

            _Easy, now, one swift movement and it'll all be over.  Then I'll see you again, Miaka.  In the afterlife, we shall meet again._

The sword moved closer.  Somehow, he couldn't do it.  Couldn't bring himself to commit suicide. Something, was nagging him, bugging him, preventing him from striking.

            _What is it?  Why am I hesitating?  I never did before.  Why now.  What is it, Suzaku, why, why can't I just end my life, as Miaka tried to before?  I'm not a coward, I'm not afraid of anything, not even death.  Then why, why am I chickening out now?_

            He could feel that something was wrong.  Somehow he felt that what he was about to do was wrong.  Something told him that he would regret it forever.  Something held him back.  He didn't know what.  All he knew was he needed to move on, death was not the answer.

            _Death is the answer.  It's the only way to end this.  The only way there is now._

            He opened his eyes, frustrated, unable to decide what to do.  He stared at his sword.  It was then that he noticed it, a reflection of some sort.  It seemed to have some sort of writing on it.  Turning around he stared back at the statue of Suzaku.  He studied it carefully, taking in the slightest detail.  There was nothing special. He looked above it, nothing special either.  Looking below it, noticed a table with eight items.  He was sure that it wasn't there before.  Standing up, he walked towards it.

            In the center was a scroll.  He picked it up eyes widening.  It was the Suzaku's scroll.

            _Isn't this in Kuto though.  Didn't Miaka lose it?  Yes, she did.  Then why, why is it here, how did it get here?_

His question was immediately answered.  The scroll glowed red, and disappeared.  "No!" Hotohori yelled.  It disappeared.

            Next to the place where the scroll use to be, was a long sword.  He could tell it wasn't normal, infused with some sort of magical power; a holy sword by the looks of it.  He did not pick it up, just stared at it's magnificent beauty.

            On the other side of the scroll's spot was a long staff, and a medicine carrier. "Chirichi, Mitsukake…." He picked up the two, and once again, watched it disappear before him. He tried to grasp on, but was unsuccessful. 

            Then he looked next to the sword, and found a tessen, and another scroll.  He hesitated, before picking them up.  "Tasuki, Chiriko…."  He held them tightly, afraid that these two were going to disappear. It did.  Hotohori let out a sigh.  He stared at the last two objects, hatred and anger suddenly erupted from him.

            "How dare they!  How dare they consider themselves Suzaku's Seishi's!" he pointed at two sets of wristbands.  "Those two traitors!  They are unworthy of the Mightily God."  He picked up, the two sets, and threw them onto the floor.  However, it never landed, for once again it disappeared.

            The emperor looked back, seeing only the holy sword was left.  Next two it was a piece of paper.  "Now you know your path.  Use this wisely, to vanquish my foes, defeat Seiryuu and save them all…."  Hotohori stared at the note, not understanding any of it.  He read it over a few more times, staring back and forth between Suzaku and the note.  Finally he understood it.

            _That's it!  The weapons they represent each Seishi.  Suzaku's scroll represents Miaka.  Miaka's dead, so it disappeared, never again to be retrieve, lost in the hands of the enemy.  Chirichi and Mitsukake captured by Nagako, forever doomed as prisoners.  Tasuki and Chiriko's meant disaster will fall, disaster will come, one that no one would be able to stand a chance against.  Then Nuriko, Tamahome, those two, better not come back.  I'll kill them I swear. The only reason Miaka is dead is because of them, not me.  If they never betrayed me, then none of this would have happened.  They are the reason that Suzaku can never be summoned._

            With that thought in mind, he knew exactly what he needed to do.  He was going to kill Nuriko and Tamahome, alone with the enemies. He was going to retrieve the two-captured Seishi, especially Chichiri since it was he who put him as temporary emperor.  It surprised him, in the very least that the empire did not fall yet, that he was still able to be inside the shrine and sob his feelings out.  He laughed silently. He was going to have revenge, revenge for Miaka, for his friends, his companions, his empire, and for himself. 

            Slowly he reached out, and grabbed the holy sword.   It was perfect, made to perfection in every way.  He swung it a few times and found it very fit indeed.  If he hadn't know better, he would have though that this sword was especially made for him, for his use only, made by Taiitsukun or Suzaku himself.  Hotohori held the sword respectfully, bowed to his God, and then left the Shrine.  

* * *

            "Heiki!"  a voice called out to him.  Hotohori stopped seeing that his advisors had spotted him.  The group came over, bowing low to the ground.  Hotohori nodded, and they all rose. 

            "Heiki, when did you come back.  You left without a sound, without a trace…we were all worried about you." The head advisor spoke. "Lord Nuriko went out….." "Nuriko!" Anger blazed inside of him.

            _How dare he show his face here.  How dare he step foot in this palace._

            "Yes, he, he went out to look for sire, with a small group of troops…" "Bastard…." Hotohori mumble.  The advisors exchanged looks, sensing that the emperor was extremely angry at him.  "Where is he?  Where is Nuriko now?" he ask, shaking the sword slightly. "Back, came back two days ago…."  "Bring him to see us NOW!!!!"  No one moved.  "We said NOW!!!" he swung his sword at the thin air before him.  Without another glance at the emperor, the group left.

  
* * *

            Nuriko stared out at the pond.  Just two weeks ago, he and Miaka had been sitting here, talking, before Tamahome attacked.  Now, he realized it was his fault, his fault that Hotohori was missing.

            _Baka!  If I had stopped Tamahome in the first place, Miaka wouldn't be injured.  Then she wouldn't have to have gone through all that pain.  Hotohori-sama, he wouldn't be missing all this time._

            He had been sent out to search for Hotohori, Tasuki, and Chiriko, but no such luck, he couldn't find them anywhere.

            _Hotohori-sama where are you?_

"Lord Nuriko…."  "Yes," he stood up surprised that guards surrounded him.  "Yes," he asked skeptically at the head advisor.  "Will you please come quietly with us…." He paused, "the emperor requested to see you."  "Why, Come with you, I didn't do anything wrong…Hey wait, did you say Hotohori-sama was back and wanted to see me?"  They nodded.  "Come now, otherwise, we'll force you to…" Nuriko glanced at the spears that were pointed towards him.  "Alright…." He mumbled as he was escorted to see the emperor.

            _What's wrong with Hotohori anyways?  Why does he need to escort me away like this.  Does he still have a grudge against me; after all I did, after risking my life for them._         

* * *

            Hotohori sat inpaiently on the throne.  There was no need to explain, no need to forgive.  He was going to execute Nuriko here and now.  Nothing he could do, nothing he could say that would prevent the sentence that Hotohori had decided on.

* * *

            Nuriko entered the throne room alone, surprised that only Hotohori sat there.  No one else was inside.  He studied the emperor, noticing that fire blazed in his eyes, notice the solemn atmosphere created by his white outfit.  In his right hand was a sword, it's shaft nowhere to be seen.

* * *

            _How dare he!  How can he walk in so casually, so innocent looking.  How can what happened, have no effect on him at all.  How can Miaka's death,  betraying your own emperor, your own empire, betraying the God that _ _protected you all along have no effect on you at all?  Nuriko, what is it, how did you change so quickly.  How could you do this to me, how could you do this to Miaka._

            Nuriko did a bow, so formal, that nothing seemed to be wrong.  "Sire, I'm glad to see, you've returned unharmed."  Hotohori only grunted. What he added next made Hotohori even angrier. "Did someone die…"

            "Did someone die?" he reapeated, mocking Nuriko.  "Don't play dumb with us.  We know very well, that you know perfectly well, who we are addressing to." 

            _We and us?  When did he start using that towards the Seishi.  What were these accusations.  _

This confused Nuriko. "Well, I don't, even if someone did die, it has nothing to do with me." "NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU?  HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT!  AFTER ALL, YOU ARE RESPONSIBLE FOR CAUSING HER DEATH!  AM I CORRECT?  SHE DIED BECAUSE OF YOU!"  Nuriko took a few steps back.  He didn't like the way things were going.  For some reason the emperor was extremely angry with him, for what reason, he did not know.  He was clueless of everything that was happening.

            Hotohori stood up, griping his sword. "DO YOU DENY BEING WITH MIAKA WHEN TAMAHOME ATTACKED." "No"  "MIAKA WAS INJURED, BUT YOU DID NOT SEEK HELP, INSTEAD YOU FOLLOWED HIM." "yes…"

            _So this is what it is, right.  He's blaming me for everything that happened.  Yes I did do all the stuff that he mentioned, but I am innocent.  I never killed a single sole. _

            "THEN THAT NIGHT, THAT FATEFUL NIGHT, YOU, AND TAMAHOME WATCHED AS I WAS HEAVILY WOUNDED.  YOU DI D NOT DO ANYTHING, BUT WATCH THE DUEL BETWEEN ME AND NAGAKO." "yes…but that's not true…I did do some….."

            This was it; the emperor had heard a confirmation of the events.  That was all he needed to know.   He didn't need explanations, more lies to add on.  "There you have it.  For the crimes you have committed, we sentence you to death!"   Without another word, the emperor suddenly rushed forward.  Before he knew it, Nuriko saw the sword swing down from the top of his head.

            Red light suddenly flickered above Nuriko's head.  The sword hit something hard, and Nuriko glowed brightly red.  "How dare you, just because you have Suzaku's protection, it doesn't mean we won't kill you." Hotohori whispered angrily. 

            "That would be me no da." The red light disappeared.  Chirichi's smiling face stared into his own.  The staff had repelled the sword.

            "You got to be more careful, at where you swing that sword of yours sire, no da.  If that hit Nuriko, you would've killed him for sure no da."  "Chi…Chirichi…." He stammered. The monk looks at him up and down.  "How did you escape?  How did you come back out alive…."  "Ah, I never left, never set foot in Kuto, stayed here as you ordered me to…." Hotohori looked sideways at the monk.  "But, but…I saw it with my own eyes, I heard it myself, Nagako said so himself…."  The monk smiled. "Hai, so I heard already, from Tasuki and Chriko.  They told me stories of illusions that you have had."  He surveyed the emperor.  "Sometimes, it is best to trust in ourselves, not information that comes form the outside world…." He paused.  "Miaka is alive no da…."  "A…. alive, she's alive…Miaka, Miaka's alive…"

            At that moment a figure ran up to him, and buried herself in his chest. The figure was crying hard.  Hotohori looked down, and gave a squeal of joy.  Indeed, in his hands held his beloved Miaka.  Behind her, stood, Tasuki, Mitsukake, and Chiriko, all smiling at him.

            Hotohori looked at the group, confused but happy all the same.  He did not understand anything that had happened, but it did not matter, Miaka was alive.  Miaka , his beloved was not dead. 

            "Miaka, you're not dead, you're not dead…." That was all he could manage to say.  Miaka only murmured his name, over and over again.  Finally the two released each other, both realizing that this was not the appropriate time for a reunion.  That could be done later, when they would be alone, in his private chamber.  Right now was the time for explanations, explanations for everything that he thought had occurred.

            Hotohori sat back on the throne, leaning back, so that he was in a comfortable position.  He glanced at everyone, pausing at Nuriko, who confused him the most.  "Nuriko, we placed you in a terrible situation.  We made our decision without all the information needed.  We apologize for our harshness, accusing you of a crime you did not commit.  Please forgive us…."  Nuriko only nodded, unable to decide what to say or do.

            "Now, I am confused."  Hotohori began.  "How, why, what happened.  Was everything that I believed in just an illusion."  "Hai…"  The emperor looked at Nuriko, giving him the explain-everything-that-happened-and-don't-think-about-keeping-anything-a-secrect look.  Nuriko nodded, and began to tell his side of the story.

****************

Done at last!  Please review. **Must** have at least **1 review **to continue!!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Love  
  
Written by: HoshiHikari4ever**

  ADVANCE \d 5**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fy. I wish I did. ****

**Parings: H/M**

Please read and Review!

**Chapter 11**

~ Flashback ~  

            "So is it a deal?" Nagako held out his right hand. Nuriko hesitated, but then shook it. Nagako smiled, having gained another ally. "Well then, I suppose I'll leave the two of you alone.  Nuriko, you're responsible for her, understand."  "Hai…"  Then the two watch him leave.

                Miaka fell to the floor; her legs suddenly did not support her weight. "You!  How could you Nuriko.  I thought I could trust you. I thought we were friends.  I thought you were my Seishi.  I thought you were supposed to protect me, protect me from him! How could you?  How could you betray me, how could you betray Hotohori…" Nuriko did not reply, instead he looked outside the tent, making sure that no one else was there.  He then turned to face her again staring at the arrow that was still pierced through her.

            He moved closer to her, pushing her onto the bed. He firmly held her down.  Miaka tried to squirm out, from under him, fear shown in her eyes.  "What….are you doing….Nuriko, what are you going to do to me, release me at once!"  Fear crept over her, as he ripped off her shirt, leaving her bra, untouched.  "Please, don't do this to me….please….."  "Miaka relax, and all will be well….all will be over soon"  She couldn't relax, she started to kick and the man on top of her, without much success.  Nuriko was too strong, and she just so happened to be too weak.  "Hotohori…Hotohori…" she whispered as silent tears ran down her face.  "Gomen ni…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…"  Nuriko noticed that comment, and laughed.  "It's going to be worst, if you don't stop resisting me." He paused. "You know Hotohori-sama's not here, no one's here, just you and me."   "Worst, how can it be worst?  You betraying us, and now you're going to rape me, do you really expect me to be enjoying this!  Do you really expect me to be lying here without any sort of resistance!" 

            Nuriko pulled back, sat up surprised.  "Who said I'm going to rape you."  "Then you expect me to give consent to you." She tried, to sit up, but he held her down, more firmly.  Nuriko chuckled.  "Miaka…no one's going to rape you today.  I'm not going to let anyone do that.  You know, the only one who's going to be making love with you is Hotohori-sama….Yet again, how do you expect him to do so, if you resist him…."  Miaka blushed furiously. 

            "Then, what are you going to do.  What are you going to do to me…."  "Protect, and serve you of course Silly…."  "but you just…." "what, do you really expect me to turn traitor against you.  Ha, if you thought so, Suzaku no Miko, then you don't know me. My duty is to protect and serve you.  I know where my loyalties lie."  He let go of Miaka, and she sat up, hugging him. "Thank you…thank you….but you know, I really thought you did."  "Till, the day, I die, and even afterwards, I swear, I'll protect you." He paused.  "You know, I thought I told you, that is before we were interrupted by Tamahome.  That I've given up on tearing you two apart from each other.  "and so you did, so you did…but I don't understand, why did you follow him then."  "I had to, I had no choice.  You know we weren't alone.  I sense him and others, a lot, we were surrounded.  Not to worry though, you know, I have a feeling Chichiri has already found out, he is a powerful sorcerer.  Besides, if I didn't go with him, I would have cause you more danger, then you already are in."  "Thank you…."  "Hai, we are friends, we're going look after each other.  I swear I'll get you out of this.  I swear, even if it costs my life, I'll get you back to the palace…."  Miaka nodded, happy.

            "Then why, you know, I thought you were going to rape me…"  "Rape you? Never, never."  "Then what were you going to do, why did you need to rip off my shirt, and lay on top of me, holding me down, act as if you were going to."  Nuriko gave an evil smile that still scared Miaka.  "Hey don't look at me that way…you're scaring me…" Nuriko turned away.  "Alright, fine, you can save it for Hotohori-sama, he'll probably be too stunned to move if he sees you like this.  I mean, I see the way he looks at you, he always seems to be hypnotize by you.  To be in some far away land…." His voice trailed off.  Miaka could tell, he didn't like talking about this, he didn't want to talk about this.

            "So, anyways, back to the subject, what were you trying to do?"  "Me, well I was, just…" he turned to face her again.  "Going to pull out the arrow…." Miaka looked at him suspiciously.  "Really…." She said, unbelievingly.  "You didn't have to rip off my clothes…." "how else was I suppose to expose flesh, how am I suppose to take out an arrow with out seeing the wounded area?" he gave a sigh. "Still, I shouldn't have done that.  Forgive me Miaka, I should have realize you'll feel uncomfortable being exposed to another man…." "It's, it's ok."    Nuriko hugged her before he gave her back her shirt, which she took it thankfully. He helped her put it on.

            "There, feel better…." Miaka nodded. "Now hold still…." Nuriko held onto Miaka's upper body with his right hand, while he placed his left hand on the arrow.  "One, two, three, and then I'll pull it out ok," Miaka gritted her teeth, closing her eyes.  "Ok, go on now…."  "One, two, three…" Nuriko jerked out the arrow, Miaka cried out in pain. "There now Miaka, all done…" Miaka opened her eyes, to see, the arrow pulled out in one single piece.  "Wow, you're good at this…" she muttered as Nuriko wrapped the wounded area with bandages.  "but not as good as Mitsukake, at least, he won't cause pain…." "hey, I'm no healer, just be glad that the arrow is out…." Miaka nodded.  "Thanks…." She muttered.  Nuriko smiled.  "Just make sure for the time being, don't get injured, one bit, after all I am not a healer."  "I'll try not to…"  The two hugged each other in a friendly way.  "Now Miaka get some rest, I'll be back…." "Where are you going….don't leave me here alone…."  "I promise, I'll be back shortly….now get some rest, you are injured…."

* * * 

            "Hmm…so the Suzaku no Miko is sleeping…Nuriko…." "Yes, just helped her pulled the arrow out, she's resting now…." Tamahome and Yui seemed somehow relived by the news. Nagako however did not.   "Why would you do that…." "Well, even prisoners need to be treated as humans…." Nagako nodded, understanding. 

            "Well then, from tomorrow morning, we shall visit the emperor of Konan…." "Nuriko raised an eyebrow.  "Yui, you can stay with the other Seiuyuu Seishi…you two can come along…." Nuriko and Tamahome nodded.  "Bring Miaka…once Saihitei sees her, he's bound to surrender. 

            Yeah, whatever, Hotohori-sama isn't that kind of person.  No matter what happens, I'm sure he will not surrender.  No threat will do… However, this is Miaka…would Hotohori give up everything just to have her back. 

            "Yes, that is a great plan."  Nuriko decided to head out of the tent.  As he passed Nagako, the shogun spoke. Nuriko decided that now was the best time to retrieve it.  "I hope I can trust you…." "Hai, of course…"  He pulled his hand out of the shougun's robes, clutching onto something that felt scroll like.  "Very well…..just do not disappoint me…" "No, of course not Nagako…"

* * *

_             "MIAKA!!!!!!!!!! SUZAKU WHAT HAVE I DONE!!!!"****_

            Nuriko heard the emperor shout, still not believing what had just happened.  He couldn't believe how Hotohri could strike Miaka accidently, by his own sword.  Nuriko was shocked at the sudden change. 

            Bidding farewell to Nagako, giving an excuses that he needed to use the restroom, he raced back to Hotohori and Miaka's side, only to find Miaka lifeless and Hotohori slightly conscious. 

_            He carefully lifted Hotohori's body onto the imperial horse.  Whispering, he spoke to the horse. "Here, help me alright, take Hotohori-sama to Mitsukake." Nuriko then patted the horse, and it speed off._

            Miaka, please hang on.  Alive or dead, I'll return you to the palace. 

            Nuriko glanced down at Miaka, before picking her up, placed her on another horse, and the two of them wandered off into the night.

* * *

            Swish! Arrows suddenly rained down on him. 

            Shit! They're back.  Nagako…He found out.  Dam him, dam him and Tamahome.

            Two arrows struck Nuriko's back.  Nuriko bent down and shielded himself above his Miko. He wasn't going to let any strike her.  Even if he had a billion arrows pierced through him, he wasn't going to let any touch Miaka. 

            Another dozen or so struck him and the horse.  The horse yelped in pain, before it fell lifeless on the floor. Nuriko and Miaka fell off of it.

            Fuck this!  Suzkau, please…please…no matter what, don't let Miaka die.  Even if I die, I have no regrets.  Please Suzaku, protect Miaka.

            The 'willow' glowed on his chest. Picking up Miaka, he ran, stubble off toward the palace. 

* * *

            "That is enough Tamahome, don't waste the arrows.  Nuriko was a fool for betraying me."  "Yes, he sure was…." "No matter though, there is no way any of those three are going to survive.  They are all deeply injured."  "Yes, then we win, Nagako…we win.  Suzaku will fall."

* * *

            The great doors to the throne room suddenly opened. Chirichi looked down from the throne, then at Mitsukake. "Who's that no da…who's so un respectful" "No da?" Mitsukake mentioned.  "Hotohori-sama, when did you start and take on Chirichi's phrases…" "um…I don't…"

            At that moment two figures came fumbling in.  Both were injured.

            Nuriko looked up at Hotohori, surprised that he could sit on the throne so uninjured, when infact, he was with him less then a day ago.  There was no way, the injured emperor can make it back, before him.

            "Save….save Miaka…." Was all Nuriko managed to say, before he himself fainted.

            Chichiri and Mitsukake exchanged glances before both rushing to them.

            "It's Nuriko and Miaka no da…" Mitsukake glanced at Hotohori who had spoken 'no da' again.  "They are both injured.  I wondered what happened."  "It does not matter, from what I can tell, Nuriko seemed to have risked a lot to try and protect Miaka…." "Yes…." Mitsukake replied as he healed Miaka.

            Miaka slowly regained consciousness.  She felt herself lying on someone's lap.  Fear, and shock crept through her as she recalled what had happened. "HOTOHORI!" she yelled as she abruptly sat up.

            "Hotohori…Hotohori…." Was all she could muster.  A hand touched her shoulder.  "Get off me Nagako…off me…" she tried to struggle.

            "Miaka, it's alright…it's alright, you're safe.  We've got you now…" She felt her body being lifted up and pulled closer towards another.  "Hotohori?" she mumbled in question. "No, he's not here, be we are…no da…." She turned to see herself in Hotohori's arms, which confused her. The emperor smiled at her, but somehow he felt different.  The man that held her was not Hotohori, nor was the voice.

            "It's ok, Miaka," She looked up at Mitsukake, before taking in the surroundings. She pulled the emperor's arms around her.  "Please Hotohori, just hold me tight, don't let go…."  The monk seemed confused.  "I…Miaka, I'm not Hotohori…." "You are…you have to be…." "I'm sorry, I'm not…no da"she looked into his eyes noticed his ending phrase.  "Chichiri she whispered…" The monk nodded, before revealing his true form.

            Silent tears rolled down Miaka's eyes.  "Hotohori….Hotohori" she mangaged to say, once more.  "Miaka, what happened, to you no da…please tell us, tell us what happened to you, Hotohori and Nuriko…."  "Yes, we must ask you since Nuriko fainted right after he brought you here, you are both injured."  "Nuriko, where is he…." Mitsukake pointed at the purple haired man on the floor.

            "Oh my God!"  She held onto Nuriko.  "Heal him…heal him…." "Sorry Miaka, I just healed you, have to wait to tomorrow…." "Then Nuriko's going to die, he'll die because of me.  After all, I don't think I could have survived with out him…"  More tears rolled down her eyes.  

            "Miaka…tell us what happened, how you two ended up this way…no da…"  Mitsukake shook his head.  "Don't force it Chichiri…" "No, I need to tell you….I need to tell you, otherwise…otherwise, Hotohori-sama will die…we need to find him now…." She then launched into the story, telling her side of it.  The two Seishi listened, stunned.   "Nagako, must have found out…. that's why Nuriko could be this injured…." She stroke his long purple hair.  Mitsukake went over and took the crossdresser.  "In that case, I shall start and attend to some of his injuries." "Thank you Mitsukake…thank you…."  Chichiri remained silent, before speaking.  "Right now, we can not leave the palace, I had sent Tasuki and Chiriko as scouts to look for you…I hope they find him, it is the only way, his only chance of surrival." "and I'll go afterward…after Nuriko is healed."  Miaka smiled, lets just hope so.

 * * *

            Nuriko woke up with a start.  "Miaka…." He mumbled, sitting up straight. "She's alright Nuriko, relax…I healed her already…." Nuriko looked up to see the healer next to her.  "Thank you…." "No, we should thank you, very honorable indeed…" "Awe, it was nothing.  It is my duty, just fulfilling it." "Yes, and so it is, it is all out duties, as Suzaku's Seishi…" Mitsukake paused. "By the way, would like to come and search for Hotohori-sama with me, better two then one." "Sure….."

~ Flashback end ~

            Hotohori listened silently to the whole story. He finally spoke. "Nuriko, I thank you….I thank all of you.  You all have our gratitude." He paused.  "Nuriko, I humbly apologize once again, I should have never suspected you." Nuriko smiled. "It's nothing Hotohori-sama…" he paused, before taking a red scroll out of his inner robes.

            "Here Hotohori-sama, I believe this belongs to you…" He tossed the scroll up.  Hotohori caught in, and slowly opened it.  His eyes widen.  "The scroll, Suzaku's scroll…." "Hai, I took it from Nagako…" "Thank you, thank you…."

            Miaka smiled, taking a glance at all her Seishi.  "I think I should thank all of you guys too.  You all are my best of friends.  Thank you…thank you for always being there for me."

            "Ha! It was nothing just doing our job no da…." "Seeing it's you Miaka….you know I don't think I'll do it for another girl" Tasuki winked. "Hehe, yeah I'm glad that was over…." "Hey our bond will never tear us apart, our love for each other will never die….." Miaka spoke.  A image of Tamahome's smiling face, and him whispering "Wo Ai NI" crept through Miaka.  "An even Tamahome…." No one spoke, surprised it was Hotohori who had said that.  

            "One day, I'm sure, he will return.  One day, Tamahome will realize the truth and return to us.  I'm sure that deep down, Tamahome knows where he truly belongs…."  "Hai…Hotohori….and until then,  we must fight, fight for Konan, fight for Light, fight for Tamhome, fight for friends, fight for family and mostly fight for the one you love."


	12. Chapter 12

**Love  
  
**Written by**: HoshiHikari4ever**

  ADVANCE \d 5**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fy. I wish I did. ****

**Parings: H/M**

**Please Read and Review!!!******

**Chapter 12**

**            Hotohori held his Miko tightly, unwilling to let go.  Miaka held him back.  No one spoke, an understanding passed through them.  No words were needed to describe the situation; no words could describe the feeling that they felt for each other.**

            The emperor stroke the soft hair of Miaka, breathing in her scent, closing her eyes, and letting his feelings take over.

            "Hotohori…….." Miaka whispered.  "Yes Miaka….."  "Tell me what happened, tell me what happened, why did you leave the palace, why were you so stupid to come and retrieve me alone.  You know you shoudn't have done that…."  "I came because I loved you Miaka…."  Then is a soft voice, he spoke of what had happened to him, all that he thought was real, all that he tried to do.  "You see, you scared me to death.  I thought I killed you.  It was so real, I thought I was living in reality." He held her closer.  "I'm afraid, I'm so afraid that this is an illusion, so afraid to lose you, so afraid, that I don't want to open my eyes.  It feels like a dream.  One day you are here, next day you're dead, and I find myself holding you in my arms once again.  I'm so afraid, so scared Miaka, I don't want to open my eyes and find you gone."

            Miaka stroke his cheeks, listening silently. "Sh…it's alright, it's alright" She felt as if she was comforting a small child.  She felt like a mother, a mother holding her son, smoothing him with soft and comforting words.  

            _Hotohori…I've never seen him like this.  I've never seen him break down like this, this is a side I've never seen before.  He's been strong.  He's always be strong.  I could always look up to him, we could always look up to him.  He's like a small child now, a child needing it's mother.  A mother, I'm like the mother. He's needs my comfort now.  _

Miaka let him cry softly on her shoulder, patting his back, whispering smoothing words.  "It's alright, Hotohori, That's in the past, the past.  It means nothing now.  I'm here, I'm right here.  I'll always be here for you."   "Miaka…." She hushed him, kissing him gently, muttering his name endlessly. Miaka held his chin, and stared at him. "Open your eyes. It's alright, I'll still be right here…."  She watched as his eyes slowly flickered open, one at a time.  The two stared at each other, before he turned away.

            "What's wrong Hotohori?"  "Nothing, nothing…I just want to sit here and hold you close.  She smiled, letting him cradle her gently. He murmur her name, letting his eyes close.  He was extremely tired, much had happened, and he barely had time to sleep.

            A long time passed.  Miaka slowly noticed that Hotohori had stopped calling out to her, nor was he rocking her.  She looked up, her eyes questioning.  Her eyes relaxed when she saw that he was sleeping.

            _Wow!  How can he do that?  How can he sleep while sitting up?  How can he just spoil such a special moment for both of us, by falling asleep on me?_

She quietly got up and stretched, not wanting to wake the emperor.

            _Oh, he looks so cute while sleeping._ _I suppose it is kind of late.  He's been through a lot, he should sleep, should get some rest._

Carefully, she laid him down on his bed, pulling up the covers.  As she turned to leave, a thought she heard, "Thank you Miaka, Good night my love…."  She looked at him, but he was still fast asleep.  She placed a soft kiss on his forehead.  "Good night my love…."

* * *

            The Seishi, advisors and Miko were all sitting in large discussion table. Hotohori and Miaka sat next to each other at the end.  The Seishi sat down on the left, in the order, which Miaka had found them, and the adviors sat across from them, by rank.

            Hotohori sighed.  This was going nowhere.          

            "Thank you Tasuki, but I'm afraid that will not work, nor was it on topic…" Hotohori said.  Tasuki had mentioned something about the Seishi attacking Kuto head on, and capturing Yui.

            "Why not…?" "because….." Hotohori sounded irritated.  "because for one Konan is not that strong.  It can barely hold up defenses, let alone attack.  Also, the Seishi can't just go alone even if they do have powers, because we'll be outnumbered, more then 100,000 to 1."

            Tasuki sighed. "Next, does anyone have another plan, another strategy."  There was some murmuring among the advisors.  Hotohori thought he heard something to his dislike.  "What was that?" he asked.  "Speak up so that all can hear…"  One of the adviors hesitated, glancing at Hotohori then at Miaka, and finally to the other Seishi.  "Well if Suzaku could be summoned then…."  Another advisor jabbed that one hard in the ribs with his elbow, for having him mention that. No one spoke.  Hotohori threw a deadly glare at the one who had mentioned it. The man open his mouth, about to apologize, but the emperor spoke first. "Well….does…anyone…anyone else have…another plan….one that does not….does not require the beast god's power…" he spoke in a deadly calm way, sweeping the whole room with his eyes, causing them to lower their gaze, when the emperor's eyes locked with them. 

            Finally Chichiri spoke up.  "Well on the matter of Suzaku…" he spoke slowly, choosing the words carefully, knowing full well that the emperor was already in a bad mood by this meeting.  "I think we should look into that no da…"  He and the emperor's eyes locked.  "I think we should visit Taiitsukun again, and tell her our situation, maybe she can help us no da…"  Hotohori did not speak, he was considering this. "There is no point in…." "Yup Chichiri I think that is a wonderful idea, the best one today…." Everyone stared at Miaka, who had been quiet all along. "Wouldn't you agree Hotohori…I think you would.  Taiitsukun probably can help us, in fact I'm sure of it."  Hotohori looked as though he was going to protest, object against this idea.  He looked at everyone, then at Miaka and at Chichiri.  "You never know no da, this might be good…" he sighed.  "Then it's settled.  We'll see what she has to say, before we continue on with today's discussion." 

            There was a murmur in agreement.  Then the oldest advisor stood up, bowed to Hotohori, and left.  The others followed suit.  Tasuki was about to stand up to leave when Hotohori called him back.  "Sit down, we're not finished…"  Tasuki shook his head slightly, before sitting down.

            "Well now…." The emperor stared at Chichiri waiting for him to continue.  "I think we should leave for Taiitsukun as soon as possible.  We don't want to waste time."  "Yes, I agree" Miaka spoke up.  "It nearly took us forever to get to Mt. Taikyoku last time, didn't we Nuriko, Hotohori….?"  The two nodded.  "and so much danger too almost got us killed to huh?" Another nod from them.  "it's a dangerous road Chichiri…"  The monk smiled.  "Hey, I can help then." He took out his Keza (is that the bowl shaped hat thing, if not correct me!).  "Oh! Yeah, we don't have to walk this time…Hehe!" Miaka hugged the monk. "Well, we should head off now, get it over sooner, and come back sooner, no da…."  "Well Miaka, I'm coming…" Tasuki spoke up.  "I want to meet this Taiitsukun." He swished open his teesen.  "If he turns out like Tamahome, then I'm going to fry her to ashes." The monk frowned underneath his mask. Miaka thought back to the condition that Tamahome had left him and then smiled.  "No, I don't think it'll be that bad…and I'm sure you won't want to flame her…"  "why not…" "you'll see…" "so I can come…" then he mumbled.  "I'm glad I don't have to give her another bun…" Miaka smiled.  "A bun would be nice…" she teased.  "and yeah you can come, we all are, cause all the Seishi must go…."

* * *

            Taiitsukun was bored.  She floated in and out, from room to room.  Behind her were the Nayn-Nayn (is that how you spell it…?) always saying that they could help fix her face. 

            "Oh shut up! Scram all of you, otherwise I swear I'll murder you…"  With that the Nayn-Nayn's disappeared from sight.

            Well I got rid of them, now some peaceful time to think.

            At that moment a Keza appeared in front of her. 

            Oh, no what the hell does he want.  Does he have someone else I need to heal, because they're injured?  Bet it's Miaka, and the worthless Tamahome again.  

            At that point, a red haired man fell through the Keza.   Before he could stand up, a little boy fell on top of him. The two groaned.  Before they knew it, another two men fell on top of them, one purpled harried and the other had a bandana. Then a man with long silky black hair.  In his arms was the Miko.  The monk came out last.  "Well we made it no da, that was fast right?"  "Yeah, yeah fast, now will you all get off me!"  The monk looked down to see that he was sitting on top of a heap of Seishi and Miko.  "Whoops no da…"  He got off hastily.  The rest followed suit.

            "Miaka, are you alright, did Chichiri squish you?"  Hotohori asked, wrapping his arms protectively around her.  "No, Hotohori, it's ok…" The emperor nodded, before turning to his companions.  "How about you guys."  "Fine no da…" Everyone else besides Chichiri was rubbing their back.  "Thank's a lot monk boy.  I think I prefer traveling on the road, at least I would't be injured!"  The cross dresser rounded on the monk.  "Sorry no da…I just need to…" A scream echoed through the room. All movement and speech stopped.  

            They all looked at Hotohori, who was the one that screamed. His hands were covering his own face, and Miaka's. "Oh my gosh!  I'm hideous" he cried. They looked to see him pointing at a mirror.  "What the fuck?  There isn't anything wrong…." Of course there isn't…." Tasuki turned to see a hideous looking grandma floating next to him.  He too screamed.  Before anyone could do anything, a couple of more voices screamed.

            "Hotohori……" Miaka asked, trying to see.  "Don't look Miaka, don't look, it's hideous, so unbeautiful.  When did I become so ugly?"  "No you're not…"  "Yes, I am, that mirrior over there says so…"

            "Oh, cool off Hotohori….it's not like you've seen a ghost no da…it's just Taiitsukun…"  The monk looked up at the her. "Sorry," he whispered.  She nodded.  "Taiitsukun, that was Taiitsukun right, not me right, it was Taiisukun right?" Hotohori asked.  "Yes no da…." He slowly released Miaka, so that she could see. "Yup, Hotohori…it's Taiitsukun alright…." She pulled his hands away from his eyes.  He stared at the Creator, letting out a sigh of relive, before truing away slightly, so that he did not have to look at her.  "Well, I can't believe this, I'm stuck here for an hour.  Oh Suzaku, what have I done to deserve this, what have I done to deserve an hour with the most hideous creature alive.  How am I suppose to lay eyes on her?" he whispered ever so softly, but not enough, that Miaka was able to hear him, she nudge him lightly to stop him from blabbing.  "Sorry…" she whispered to Taiisukun,  "but you know Hotohori can't stand it, so please on my behalf, don't force him to look at you…."  Taiisukun smiled.  "Very well…very well…."

            "Well umm…you're Taiitsukun the Creater right?" Chiriko asked.  "Ah yes I am…"  She looked at them all.  "Hmm…Miaka, Hotohori, Nuriko, Chichiri, Tasuki, Mitsukake, and Chiriko…" she spoke their name once as their eyes met.  She only did not look at Hotohori directly, respecting him, respecting his role, and respecting what Miaka had just said.  "Well, I see that Tamahome isn't here…." No one spoke.

            "Well you see Taiitsukun, that is why we are here, because Tamahome's gone, because he left me, and everyone, everything else behind forever…." Miaka held onto Hotohori, as a streak of tears rolled down her eyes.  Hotohori, gently whipped them away, with his fingers.  He bent over and kissed her once, before resuming his position as before, with his arms wrapped protectively around her. 

            Taiitsukun seemed to have noticed this change.  "I see…." She mumbled.  "Explain if you will…." Miaka nodded, before stringing together the events since she returned to Konan without Kuto. She grasped onto Hotohori, and he gave her all the support that she needed.  When all was done, Taiitsukun only nodded, indicating that she had heard what had happened.  She was deep in thought.

            "Please Taiitsukun, please tell me what I should do.  Please tell me what I can do. I need to summon Suzaku, and save Konan, please…."

            "You can't summon Suzaku."  Miaka stood there frozen to the core.  "You've failed Miaka, after all I've done for you, and you still manage to fail!"  "It's not her fault!"  Hotohori spoke up, defending his beloved Miko, since she seemed to be lost of words.  "Not her fault!  How can it be not her fault, answer that Hotohori!  I gave her everything, I practically laid down the path for her, in front of her, she manages to fail, it is her fault, I already done my share!" 

            Anger boiled in the emperor.  No matter what, no one was going to talk about Miaka like that, with that tone of voice. He wasn't going to stand for that kind of insult, he was going to defend Miaka.

            Without thinking who he was up against, he released Miaka.  He pulled out his sword, and grabbed Taiitsukun by her collar, holding his sword against her throat. "No one," he whispered.  "No one, is going to speak about Miaka like that.  I swear I'll kill anyone, I swear, I'll kill anyone for…." "Release me Hotohori….." Taiitsukun spoke, half smiling, as if nothing was about to happen.  "Apologize to Miaka first!" He pushed the sword closer, irritated by her.  "Release me Hotohori, release me…" "Apologize to her!  Apologize to her for what you said!"  "Why should I, why should I apologize for something…." "If you don't then I'll kill you….I swear.  I won't…."

            "Hotohori, release her…." Miaka spoke up, finally gaining back her voice.  "She's right you know, she's right.  I failed.  It's my fault that everything happened.  It's my fault that Suzaku can't be summoned, it's my fault that I lost my best friend and ex-lover. So much people had to suffer, and so much people are going to suffer.  Yui, Tamahome, Hotohori, Nuriko, Chichiri, Tasuki, Mitsukake, Chiriko, and even Amiboshi, and later on the people of Konan would suffer at the hands of Nagako, just because I failed in summoning Suzaku.  Taiitsukun's right, it's all my fault, just because I can't summon Suzaku." Hotohori turned to face her, seeing tears streak down her eyes. He let go of Taiitsukun, placed back his sword, and returned to Miaka.  He picked her up, and walked away, carding her in his arms, trying to smooth her.

            "Wait…" Taiisukun began.  Hotohori ignored her, and continued to walk away.  "I never said, I never said, there isn't another way to summon Suzaku, I only said it was Miaka's fault that that Suzaku couldn't be summoned."  Hotohori stopped in his tracks.  "What did you say…" he whispered.  "I said, there is another way to summon Suzaku…."  "Another…another way…" Hotohori asked, truing around, to see the Creator smiling.

            Miaka instantly scrambled out of Hotohori's arms.  She approached her, kneeling before her.  The rest of the Seishi followed suit.  "Please Taiitsukun, if there is another way, please tell me, please, I swear I'll summon him."  Taiitsukun closed her eyes for a while, before opening them.  "This isn't easy Miaka, I'm afraid you might not be able to handle it."  "I don't care, Taiitsukun,"  

            "You must retrieve the Shinzaho." "What is that?"  "It is the relics that are left behind after a beast god is summoned." She paused.  "You must retrive the Genbu and Byakko Shinzaho's from Hokkan and Sairo."  Miaka's eyes lit up.  "Is that all…" "Yes, only then can you summon Suzaku…."  "Then that isn't hard…"  "Nor easy Miaka…." Hotohori spoke up.  "Hokkan and Sairo are two different countries, to the north and west of Konan.  Although, we are not enemies, like Konan and Kuto, we are also not friends.  Konan, has been quiet, for a long time, perhaps too quiet…"  Miaka nodded.  "I see…at least we are not enemies, that makes it much easier….."  "well not too easy either no da….that Seiryuu Seishi Amiboshi died, which means…" "Yui would be there too…" "Exactly….Miaka, you know, you don't have to go…." "no, I will…" she stood up.  "This is my only chance, and so, I won't waste it…!"  She turned to her Seishi.  "Come on you guys, let's go!"  They stood up, next to her.  "Thanks Taiitsukun!"  Miaka took the Keza from Chichiri.  "Miaka, would you mind if I speak to you alone…" The Miko hesitated.  "Can I have at least one Seishi…." She stole a glance at the emperor.  "No…"  "Well alright, um…Hotohori, you won't mind, would you…" The emperor shook his head, before taking the lead to leave. 

            "Well Miaka, what was that about huh?"  Miaka blushed furiously. "Um…nothing…." She said before changing the subject.  "Well Taiitsukun, I think I should apologize…." "for what…." "you know, what Hotohori did at first, I'm sure he didn't mean it….he's just being a little over protective."  "Really, but you enjoy it, don't you….."  Miaka blushed again.  "So anyways, enough of that, what did you want to talk to me about Taiitsukun?" The Miko's voice became serious.  "Something important, very important, something that you must not forget."

****************************

Done!  Wow!  I did another chap so quickly.  Thanks you guys for the reviews. I really appreciate it!

**Note:**  I might have mentioned something about this whole story taking place after Miaka returns to Konan after Tamahome leaves her forever, (episode 20 or so in the anime).  Well forget that!  I'm changing it so that it happens **after** Amiboshi drowns and **before the first summoning of Suzaku.  I think that makes better sense, because I have the real Chiriko, from the start of my fic, and well everything just seems to fit better this way.**

**Please Read/Review!!!**  I really want to know if there are people who reads this fic, no not just one or two, that won't do.  So please take time to Review!  (yes, I will continue this fic as long as I get reviews….) 

^_^


	13. The Hardest Thing

**Love  
  
**Written by**: HoshiHikari4ever**

  ADVANCE \d 5**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fy. I do not own the song either "the hardest thing" that is by 98 degrees****

**Parings: H/M**

Please read and Review!   
  


**Author Notes: **Wow no idea why but I made this chapter into a song fic.  Just did that .  Tell me what you think of that, of adding in a song once in a while…

**Chapter 13 The Hardest Thing **

~This is wrong  
And baby, its killing me, its killing you~

"Do you understand Miaka?"  Taiitsunkun asked once more.  Miaka only nodded.  "Good, then that would be all…"  Miaka nodded again, as if that was her only response.  "Don't look so glum Miaka…I'm sure everything will work out.  I'm sure that you'll be able to retrive the Shizahos."  "Hai…"  Miaka turned to leave.  "Here Miaka…these are for your Seishi, gifts…" A red orb floated above Miaka.  When it disappeared, she was holding all sorts of weapons.  "Thanks, Taiitsukun…."  The oracle smiled.  "Good luck…"

* * *

            Hotohori kept staking back and forth, hands behind his back, staring at the floor.  He was deep in thought. 

            _Why do I feel so uncomfortable?  Why do I feel like something bad just happened.  Why do I feel like Miaka's going to reject me.  Why, oh why Suzaku am I so nervous, why oh why am I feeling this way? Why do I wish not to find out whatever it is that Taiitsukun is going to tell her?_

_~ Both of us trying to be strong  
I've got somewhere else to be~  
  
_

"Heika-sama are you alright no da….?"  Hotohori did not seem to respond. He just pace back and forth, deep in thought, silently mumbling to himself.

            The door creaked open and Miaka walked out.   Hotohori instantly stop pacing, to look at her.  He stretched his arms, waiting to embrace her.  "Miaka…is it done?"  She nodded, her eyes watching the floor.  She walked up to him, dumped the stuff, into his arms, surprising the emperor, for he had thought he could hold her again.  "Miaka?!" he demanded, surprised.  "Those are gifts from Taiitsukun, would you mind distributing them for me, I'm kind of tired, I just want to go to bed…."  "but Miaka!"  "I'm sure you'll understand, we've been through a lot today…."  He tried to look into her eyes, but could not.  "Chichiri, why don't you take us back now,"  The monk nodded.  "Ok, Miaka, if you say so…" 

_~ Promises to keep  
There's someone else who loves~_

            Once back at the palace, Hotohori instantly grabbed onto Miaka, wanting to know what happened.  "I'm tired Hotohori, really I am…I'll see you guys later…." She pulled away from him, before heading off to her room.  "Miaka!"  She did not stop, instead, she picked up pace and begain to run away.  "MIAKA!!!" The emperor yelled, wanting to chase after her, but his feet seem rooted to the floor.  All he could do was yell her name.  Finally, Miaka's form disappeared, leaving the emperor stiff to the floor.

            The Seishi looked at Miaka's shadowy form, which had disappeared.  They looked at the emperor, who had a confused, shock face, obviously not expecting this. 

            Finally the emperor spoke.  "Take these, I'll go and check up on her…."

_~ And trusted me fast asleep  
I've made up my mind, there is no turning back~_

* * *

            Miaka  pounded and kicked on her bed.  She didn't understand anything, but knew it was the best.  She cried softly on her pillow, longing to be embraced and comforted. 

            A knock on the door.  Miaka quickly pulled the covers on top of her, and shut her eyes, to pretend to be sleeping.  

_~ She's been good to me  
And she deserves better than that! ~  
  
_

Hotohori entered the room.  "Miaka tell me what ha….." he stopped seeing her sleeping form on the bed.  Walking up to her, she placed a soft kiss on her forehead.  "Sleep tight Miaka….." he whispered before leaving the room.

            Miaka sat up, once she heard his footsteps leave.  She wanted to jump up and hug him, but thought better of it.  

_~ It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do  
to look you in the eye, and tell you I don't love you~_

* * *

            Hotohori paced back and forth in his room, from corner to corner, leaving no space untouched. 

            _Miaka what is it?  What the hell is wrong?_ _What happened?  Do I do something wrong?  Why were you so cold to me?  Miaka why, why  Miaka?_

A soft knock echoed him back to reality. "Do not disturb us!"  "Alright then, I'll leave…."  Hotohori immediately went to open the door. Taking a few strides, he caught up with his Miko, and steered them both inside his chamber.

_~ It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to lie  
To show no emotion when you start to cry~_

            He gently sat her down next to him on his bed.  He stared at her, noting her dry eyes.

            _Has she been crying?_ _Whatever it is I should be here to comfort her…_

He leaned closer to her, wrapping her arms around his waist, while placing his own on hers. "Miaka, what is it, what is wrong?"  Miaka fidgeted. 

_~ I can't let you see what you mean to me  
When my hands are tied, and my heart's not free~_

            _How can I tell you?  Hotohori how? We are not meant to be.  There is no happy ending to this love, no happy ending at all…_

Taiitsukun's words were still ringing in her ears. 

            _Do you understand Miaka?  There is no happy ending to any relationship deeper then friends, as Seishi and Miko.  You must stop this love from growing between you and the emperor!  There will be no happy ending!  You are destined to be the Suzaku no Miko, destined to summon Suzaku, but never destined to fall in love with your Seishi!  That is not too happen!  Never in a thousand years, never, never, never!  Your duty is to be fulfilled and then to leave!  Falling in love will only bring disaster; this relationship is going to be tragic!  Stop it before it is too late.  This is fate, this is destiny._

_~ We're not meant to be~  
  
_

When Miaka asked her to be more specific, she only shook her head.

            _A day will come and you will understand.  Perhaps you will find answers yourself, perhaps not.  Either way, one day you will understand why, and until then, you must stop this relationship before it is too late_.

_~ It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do  
to turn around and walk away pretending I don't love you~_

            Miaka did not understand now.  She said she did, so that Taiitsukun would not continue blabbing about it.  Still she suppose that she was right.  After all, the oracle never steered her wrong.  

            "You know you can tell me…" his voiced penetrated through her thoughts. He pushed her onto his bed, leaning on top of her, placing a kiss of her forehead.  "After all, after the summoning of Suzaku, I'm going to make you my wife…"

_~ We will meet again, fate is a place and time  
so you can get on with your life~  
  
_

            Miaka tilted her head away from him, before pushing him off of her. He withdrew, staring down at her.  Miaka closed her eyes, heaved in a deep breath before sitting up.  Her eyes locked onto his.  Slowly, pronouncing each word, as accurate as she could, while keeping a straight face she spoke, "I'm sorry…Hotohori, but I can't marry you."   The emperor's jaw dropped.  He searched her face for lies, but could not tell, all he could see was Miaka staring at him, waiting for a reaction. 

            Miaka stared at him, trying to hold back tears, or at least to look away, but could not.  She knew perfectly well, that to make him believe her, was to look straight into his eyes, to make him see that she was telling the 'truth'.

~_ I've got to be cruel to be kind  
Like Dr. Shavago all my love I'll be sending~_

             _It hurts so much.  It hurts me so much to lie to anyone.  It hurts me to lie, especially to you Hotohori.  I really don't want to hurt you, but this is the best for both of us, please understand. _

            "dooshite Miaka?  Dooshite, why Miaka why?"  He gripped onto her shoulders, shaking her. She pulled away from her once more.  She bent over to his ear, and whispered, "because I don't love you anymore…I'm sorry I lead you to believe that I loved you, the truth is I don't, I only thought I could, after Tamahome disappeared, but….the truth is you were suppose to be a replacement…. one that if Tamahome was still here, would make him jealous. "

_~ Oh, but you will never know  
Cause there can be no happy ending~_

            Hotohori felt all his dreams, shatter right before him.  All his hopes, his dreams came crashing down on him. 

            _A replacement?  Only a replacement?  I thought it was real Miaka, I thought you loved me.  You've been fondling with me haven't you, just wanted to make me happy, and not you.  Now when you had enough, you're just going to dump me eh?_

_~ I've made up my mind, there is no turning back  
She's been good to me  
And she deserves better than that!~  
  
_

He mentally smacked himself for thinking that.  Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he wanted to believe he was fast asleep, perhaps this was a nightmare.  Yet, he knew this was reality, and he was not ready to accept it. 

            Not knowing what to do, Miaka stood up.  She couldn't stand it.  He was breaking down right in front of her.

_~ It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do  
To look you in the eye, and tell you I don't love you~_

            _He's so fragile.  So soft on the inside.  It hurts to see him like this.  _

Taking a few strides, she walked out of his room, leaving the emperor to himself.

* * * The next day * * *

            "Ohayo Miaka!"  "Ohayo Nuriko!"  He pulled her aside, wrapping his arms around her, giving her a friendly pat oh her back.  "It's nice to see you smiling again."  Miaka nodded. "yup, it sure is…." A loud cough interrupted them.  Miaka looked up to see Chichiri staring at them.  He jerked his head slightly behind him.  Miaka gasped.  She let Nuriko go immediately.   Standing a few feet away was the emperor, watching them.

_~ It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to lie  
To show no emotion when you start to cry~_

            "Ohayo Hotohori!"  He nodded, walking up to her, stopping when he was a few feet away from them.

            _Oh no!  Hotohori!  What would he think?  Is he going to mistaken this as the reason I'm leaving him, because it's not, really, Nuriko and I don't have anything going on between us. _

_~ I can't let you see what you mean to me  
When my hands are tied, and my heart's not free~_

            _Is that why Miaka?  Is it because you fell in love with Nuriko?_

Miaka saw the questioning look on his face, saw the way his face had darken, but brighten up.  The two stared at each other for a while, until Hotohori's gaze left her and landed on Nuriko.  "Nuriko, would you mind if I talked to you now?"  Nuriko nodded, before following the emperor.

_~ We're not meant to be~  
  
_

            Miaka watched as the two left. There was a sigh, that came from beside her.  She looked up at Chichiri. 

            _Maybe I should talk to him.  He always seems to know what is right.  _

"Chichiri, would you mind if I talked to you…."  "Sure no da…"

* * *

_~ Its the hardest thing I'll ever have to do  
To turn around and walk away pretending I don't love you~  
  
_

            The emperor led him to the pond. 

            "Alright, Nuriko, What has been going on between you and Miaka?"  Nuriko seemed taken aback by the question.  He backed off a step.  "Nothing, Hotohori-sama…I swear…." "really, then what were you doing at first…." "Friendly morning greeting that's all.  We are only friends.  Nothing more….nothing more…."  Hotohori had on a skeptical look. "and now let's keep it that way ne?" Nuriko gave a confused look.  "of course, I mean, who's going be so stupid to take her away from you eh?"  Hotohori's face darken, and Nuriko understood at once that their relationship had faltered again.  "I'm warning you now, I don't want to walk in on anything, otherwise, there will be no happy ending…" "Hai…."

_~ I've made up my mind, there is no turning back~_

_            Man! Something must have happened.  The only reason Hotohori-sama may act this way is if he's afraid to lose Miaka, to some other guy._

Nuriko watched as the emperor walked away.

            _I so feel sorry for whoever it is that ma be caught with Miaka, by doing something a little over then what friends do…_

_~ She's been good to me  
And she deserves better than that! ~  
  
_

* * *

"Would you mind if I told you a story?" The monk shook his head.  "Go on, I'll listen and promise to be a good audience"

            "Well there once was a phoenix who fell in love with a dragon." The monk raised his eyebrow.  "the two fell in love, and one day this dragon, proposed to the phoenix. The phoenix was taken aback at first, but was very pleased.  Then a couple of months later, a very ugly witch came to spoil and curse them.  She claim that because they are different, they cannot fall in love and live happily ever after.  The witch threatens to curse her, if the bird did not stop the flowing love between them.  The phoenix being afraid did as it was told, causing pain and suffering to both." Miaka paused.  "What advise would you give to the phoenix."

_~ Its the hardest thing I'll ever have to do  
To look you in the eye, and tell you I don't love you~_

            "Well, Miaka I think that…." "I think that the phoenix should not have lied to the dragon…."  The two looked up to see Hotohori standing there.  "If the phoenix truly loves the dragon, then no witch can do anything about it.  After all, it was the phoenix who told the dragon that no one can force anyone to change their feelings about someone else…." Miaka's mouth dropped, not believing that Hotohori had heard and understood the story.  She looked at Chichiri.  "Well, I suppose I'll leave now…especially since I think that phoenix and dragon needs to talk alone…no da…." With that he disappeared.      

            "Hotohori…I…I…I…" He hushed her, by placing a finger on her lips. "Sh…hush, my little phoenix, " Miaka blushed at being addressed that way. "Does the little phoenix love the dragon…."  Miaka nodded.  "With all her heart…."  "That is all the dragon needs to know, just forget what that witch, what Taiitsukun may have said…." "How did you…." "Do you really think you can keep anything from me?"  "No…but we shouldn't Taii…" "I'm not going to ask about what Taiitsukun may have said, that is between the two of you…. If you love me, then nothing matters, nothing should tear this love that we built apart."  Hotohori opened his arms and they embraced.  "You're right Hotohori, I was so stupid, I was such a Baka to have almost thrown this love away…."  Hotohori held her up her chin, so that he could gaze into her eyes.  "I promise Miaka, promise that no matter what happens I will always love you.  Nothing will stop me from loving you the way I do…." "and I too will always love you.  I promise…." The two then sealed it with a kiss. 

_~ It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to lie  
To show no emotion when you start to cry~_

            "Well, well, well, they've finally gotten back together eh?" Tasuki said, stomping into view.  Miaka and Hotohori released each other. 

_~I can't let you see what you mean to me  
When my hands are tied, and my heart's not free~_

            "Why are you here, may I ask, you haven't been spying on us have you?" Tasuki shook his head.  "Why would I?" he asked innocently, although, he sounded as if he had been here all along.

_~We're not meant to be~_

            "You were here, weren't you?"  Tasuki stuck out his tongue. "Maybe…"  Miaka went up and smacked him playfully. "Owe!"  "That's what you get for spying…." "oh really, I'm going to flame you for hitting me for no reason!" He pulled out his tessen, and flicked it open.  Miaka stuck her tongue out.  "I dare you to!"  "Oh, I will Suzaku no Miko, I will…." With that Tasuki and Miaka ran off, one chasing the other.

            Hotohori watched Miaka and Tasuki with a broad smile on his face.   He was happy that he had found out the truth that Miaka loved him.   

_~It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do  
to turn around and walk away pretending I don't love~_

***************************

Done!  My first song fic!  

What do you think?  Is it good?  Is it bad?

**Author Notes: ** About Miaka's story.  If you haven't figured it out, the phoenix is Miaka, the dragon Hotohori, and the witch Taiitsukun.   The reason I chose a phoenix and a dragon is **not **to represent Suzaku and Seiryuu.  In China, the dragon symbolizes the emperor while the phoenix symbolizes the empress.  Just wanted you guys to know that.

Please provide comments, and opinions!  Feel free to give feedback!

**Read/Review!** ^_^!                


	14. Chapter 14

**Love  
  
**Written by**: HoshiHikari4ever**

  ADVANCE \d 5**Disclaimer:** I do not own FY

**Parings: H/M**

Please read and Review! 

Chapter 14

            The Seishi sat and feasted their last meal at the palace before they were to leave for the Shinzahos. 

            "Mmmm….Yum…." was all Miaka said as she stuff her belly full.  The others looked at her with aw, wondering how she could do that.

            "Well Miaka eat up…I doubt you'll be eating such a splendid feast…on your journey…"  Miaka nodded.  The emperor continued. "Do stay safe Miaka…"  "Awe Hotohori-sama….Don't worry!  Miaka's going come back in one piece…" Tasuki try to be reassuring.  "Of course she is baka!" Nuriko punched the bandit.  "However unfortunately for you Tasuki, I'm afraid you'll come back in three or four…"  "Probably I'll end up like that before I even set foot in Hokkan."  Nuriko stuck out his tongue, before turning towards the emperor.  "Hotohori-sama…just leave that to us alright…I'll guarantee we take good care of Miaka for you…however I do not guarantee the well fare of any other Seishi…"  Miaka choked at hearing this.  Hotohori patted her back.  When she could speak again, the first thing she said was, "you aren't coming Hotohori?"  The emperor sighed.  "Not this time Miaka…I'm sorry I can't come.  I can't leave my country in this condition…" "but…but…"  "Miaka please understand…Besides you still have five other Seishi to protect you…." His eyes swept across the table giving them a if-anything-happens-to-Miaka-you-are-all-dead look.  "and she will be well protected no da…Don't worry, if anything is to happen, I'll transport us back here at once…"  Hotohori nodded, though he was still worried about the well being of Miaka.

~Three months later in Hokkan (time gap, follows time line until episode 33, in anime and no parts of Tamahome being the hero, saving Miaka and stuff, remember he is evil) ~

            He was bleeding from head to toe.  His vision was a blur.  His blood soaked the snow.  Each step he took towards the boulder, became harder and harder.

            _I must do this for Miaka's sake.  Suzaku give me strength. Please!!!_

He gritted his teeth as he approach the boulder. He lifted his hands slowly and held on to the huge boulder.

            _Miaka, I'll do this for you.  I'll do this for your sake._

An image of Miaka's smiling face flashed through his mind.  He gave a sigh, and glanced down at his own body.  The teeth bites from the beast sunk deep into his flesh.  The blood poured out of him.  At once he knew his life was slipping away from him.

            _Miaka…forgive me.  Please understand why I did this.  I did this for your sake._

His body shook a bit, and he knew that he didn't have much time.  Taking a deep breath, he concentrated on what he knew would be his last and final task.

            _Dam this boulder!  If I could just get it out of my way!_

He mentally slapped himself for thinking but not acting.  "Please Suzaku, give me strength…!" he yelled as he lifted up the enormous mass.  He threw it to the side, crushing the beast that he had just fought against.  He panted, staring at his success.    

            "Well done….you saved me a lot of trouble…I don't think I would have had the strength to do that…."  Nuriko turned to see a smiling Tamahome, holding onto a bow which was pointed at him.  A bucket of arrows was strapped against his back.

"Fuck you bitch!"  "Tut…tut…cussing isn't going to save you now…You know, we are the only two up here, up on this mountain…"  He pulled out an arrow, and aimed it at Nuriko.  "Say your prayers!"  He released the arrow.  Nuriko jumped toward his right, dodging his arrow. There was no time to stop as arrows rained over him.

* * * 

            "Come on please, we must leave now…" The Suzaku no Miko, begged her companions.  "Please.  You all felt it, didn't you, I think one of us is trouble.  I think it's Nuriko…"  "Why would he be in trouble, he's probably pondering over a beauty shop or something." "No, he's not!"  Miaka retorted, pointing a finger towards a mountain in the distance.  "He's alone, up there…."  The monk stared up at the mountain.  "Why no da…?"  "Well, Nuriko and I we found out that the Genbu Shizaho is suppose to be up there, that is according to a old carving."  "it is, good job Miaka…."  "Well I suppose to come back and tell you guys while Nuriko went on ahead…."  "did he?"  She nodded.  "and I think after that sudden pain, something happened, something terrible…" she paused.  "Do you think Hotohori might have felt it to?"  "I suppose so, after all we are closely connected." Chriko said hopping onto a horse, sitting in front of Mitsukake.  "Come on, we should go up there…" the boy genius pointed at the mountain.  "Miaka's right.  Something deffinatly happened.  The only way to find out is to go up there…"  Tasuki hopped on his own horse, while Miaka rode with Chichiri, who had promised the emperor of Miaka's safe return, who had convinced him that Miaka would be safe in their hands.

* * *

            Nuriko ran towards the boulder, taking refuge behind it.

            _Dam Tamahome!  Dam Seiryuu and it's warriors. If I wasn't injured in the first place, that Tama-baka would pay so dearly for ever betraying us._

"I don't got time!  We're not going play hide and seek!  Come out and fight like a man!! You coward!  What happened to the I'm-going-to-protect-Miaka-to-the-end?"  Nuriko stepped out, raising the shaking boulder above his head.   "You are the one that isn't a man!   You the one who betrayed Miaka, betrayed Hotohori! I'm not the one who nearly killed Tasuki.  Not the one who turned his back on his friends!"  Nuriko yelled this.  An echo of his words swept through the mountain.

* * *

            "You are the one that isn't a man!   You the one who betrayed Miaka, betrayed Hotohori! I'm not the one who nearly killed Tasuki.  Not the one who turned his back on his friends!"  The Seishi paused hearing this.  "Oh god!  Chichiri hurry.  Nuriko's in danger!  There's someone else with him!  Probably Nagako and Tamahome!  We have to hurry."  Tasuki whipped his horse.  "I'll go ahead…!"  

* * *

            "How touching….Not!  I don't know what you mean, and don't care!"  My task is to kill you along with your Emperor and Miko!"  Nuriko spat at him.  He threw the boulder, but Tamahome jumped back, dodging it.  He placed back his bow and ran straight at the injured man.  "I don't need any weapons to kill!  I'll fight like a man!  I'll fight and win like one!"  He punched Nuriko in his stomach, causing the blood to pour quicker.  Nuriko could only run away.  He was in no condition to fight.  "You not a man!  Men don't run!  He stands his ground!"  Nuriko gritted his teeth, clenched his hands into fists.  "I stand my ground.  Mark my words Tamahome, even if you win today's battle, we won't lose.  Suzaku will be summoned, Seiryuu will fall. My friends will have avenage me….!"  "Oh yeah! They're not here are they!  Just you and me.  No one's going even know…."  Tamahome punched him hard on his face, causing him to fall.  He loomed over Nuriko, his bow and arrow pointing once again at him.  "You will die!!!"

            "REIKA SHIEN!!!!!!"  Fire consumed Tamahome from behind.   "Die you bitch!!!" Tasuki threw another round of fire, before waiting for it to die down.  When it did, Tamahome was crouched on the floor, in the form of a ball.  When he stood up, Tasuki blinked a couple of times. Tamahome's outfit was burned to smithereens.  His bare chest had patches of burnt skin.  His pants became shorts.  (yes shorts only!  He isn't totally naked…) "Wow!  Didn't know I had that much power…" "Dam you bitch!  You'll pay!"  Tamahome ran up, but Tasuki only kept flaming him.  He wasn't going to let the ogre any closer, wasn't going to let him leave him in his pervious state.  Tamahome did not pressure forward, finding that it was impossible to get close to the bandit.  "I'll remember this!  You'll be next!"  Tamahome headed in the opposite direction.  "No!  I'm not waiting!  I'm having my revenge now!"  He chased after Tamahome.  "Tasuki!!  Leave him!"  Nuriko's weak voice came from behind.  "but Nu…"  "Let him go, I need your help…"

            Tasuki grunted before walking over to Nuriko.  "My god, what the hell happened to you!!"  Tasuki yelled, as panic swept over him once again.  

            _Jesus!  Why do I always show up at times like these…not to mention alone…_

Nuriko slowly pointed to the dead beast.  "He attacked…got injured by him…killed him…Tama shows up and yeah…." He said barely louder then a whisper.  Tasuki gently lifted him up, letting him rest on his body.  "Don't worry, just hang on, alright…nothing's going to happen.  You'll be alright.  The others are coming…Mitsukake's coming…I'll go chase him up here…." Tasuki said, before standing up.  "It's alright Tasuki.  Just stay with me.  It's too late already.  You know I can't even see you…probably gone blind.  The only reason I know you're here is because of your voice.  Please stay with me. I don't want to be alone…"  Tears streaked down the bandit's eyes.  "No! No!!  No!!  Nuriko you'll survive.  I know you will…. please just hang on….just hang on….!"    

            "Anno Tasuki, what are you doing on the floor…where the hell are the others.  Who's that beast.  There's so much blood.  Where is Nuriko?"  Miaka asked as she and Chichiri sped towards them.  Miaka fell off her horse, seeing Nuriko injured so badly.  She scrambled to her feet and sat down beside his injured companion.

             " Oh my god!  Oh my god!  Nuriko!!"  Miaka yelled, taking his hands into her own.  "Miaka??" he questioned softly.  Miaka nodded.  "Miaka?"  "Yeah I'm here…"  Nuriko sighed.  He touched her face, feeling the tears on her cheeks, whipping them away.  "Sh… don't cry…it's not the end.  I know we'll meet again soon."  "No….No….You're not going to die!  Nuriko!  Don't die!!"  He chuckled softly, as if he did not hear her.  "I'm going to miss you Miaka…going miss you a lot.  You know take care of yourself.  I've cause you some much pain in the past, breaking you apart form Hotohori-sama…can you forgive me….?"  "Of course Nuriko!!"  "Can you tell him that too, ask for my forgiveness?"  "No, you are going to do that!  You'll tell Hotohori yourself.  You'll come back with us, after we find the Shizaho's and you'll tell him that yourself!!"  Nuriko shook his head.  "I can't.  I can't even see now….." his voice trailed off.  "My life is slipping from me…"  She tighten her grip on him.  "Don't die, you won't die!"  "Miaka take care of yourself….Tasuki…take care of her for me…make sure she and Hotohori are together…"  "He isn't here no da…He left to get Mitsukake…."  "Chichiri then you do that for me…"  He did not reply.  Miaka looked at the monk, hopping for reassuring words from him.  She stared at him, stared at his scar and the tears from his eyes.  "Nuriko, cheer up.  Mitsukake's coming…once he's here…then…." "It's too late….just stay with me."  Miaka knew some of these words were true.  She felt his life disappear.  "Miaka…take…ca….take….care.  Say…Sayonara….Sayo…"

            At that moment a horse galloped up to them.  "Miaka get out of the way.  He'll be alright…" A strong voice somberly said.  She looked up to see Mitsukake looming above them.  Miaka nodded, moving away.  "Hold him up…"  Tasuki and Chichiri did so.  Chiriko and Miaka held onto Nuriko's arms.  "Please hurry…he's still alive…I can feel his paulse…"  The healer did not reply.  He sat down in front of Nuriko.  "Shouka…." He mumbled as he unwrapped the bandages on his left hand.  "Suzaku, heal…."  Green bumbles formed, before disappearing into the injured man.  Nuriko's appearance immediately recovered.  His eyes remained close.  All held their breath, waiting for a conformation.  Mitsukake coughed.  Miaka's eyes questioned him.  "I'll be alright Miaka…" he looked at Nuriko who did not move.  "Nuriko??"  "Arigato Mitsukake…I owe you…" he said as violet eyes flashed open.  "Thank you all of you…"    

            Miaka hugged him tightly.  "Nuriko!!"  He stroke her hair and patted her back. "You know Miaka…I wouldn't have regretted if I died…It is my duty to protect you…after all…."  She slapped him lightly on his cheek.  "Baka!!  What happened if you died!!!  What would happen…"  "then so be it…"  She pulled away from him.  "Thank you…."  He smiled down on her.

            Miaka spotted a mirror that Chichiri held. "What's that…"  "A link.  I can use my powers up here.  It won't be intercepted so easily…."  "That won't matter anyway…." Tasuki pointed at the beast.  "The Seiryuu Seishi already know.  Nagako sent him and Tamahome…"  "Tamahome??" Miaka's eyes brightened then dulled instantly.  "Yeah nearly killed Nuriko….those two…."  Miaka stomped the snow, causing her to sink slightly.  "He'll pay.  He'll pay for this.  I'm not going to forgive Tamahome….he nearly killed Tasuki and Nuriko…I'm glad Mitsukake's here, he save so many life's…."  The healer beamed.  "You know…Hotohori-sama would be glad to have heard that…." Chriko said.  "The part about you hating Tamahome…." Miaka blushed, before remembering the mirror. 

            "So Chichiri…sorry got distracted.  What kind of mirror is this…"  "It shows the person you want to see in the mirror no da…"  Miaka brightened up.  "How do I use it?"  "Just say the name of the person you want to see…and another mirror would appear in front of that person…no da…"  Miaka took the mirror, and glanced at her  Seishi, blushing slightly.  Nuriko took the hint, and stood up.  "We'll wait over there Miaka…" he said before winking at her.  "Thanks…"  The others followed his lead and left.

            Miaka watched her reflection in the mirror. She stared at herself for a while.  "Hotohori…." She murmured his name in a small voice.  She watched in fascination as her reflection spin and dissolve, in a swirl of colors.  Then all of a sudden Hotohori's face stared at her.

            "Hotohori!!!!!" She squealed his name so loud that the Seishi stared at her, as if expecting him to appear out of thin air.  "How…how…"  "Miaka….what happened.  Is something wrong?   You've been crying again.  Are you safe?  Where is everyone else…"  "No everything is fine now.  Yes, I've been crying." He frowned.  "I'm safe…and everyone else is over there…." She titled the mirror so that he could see them. The emperor sighed.  "I thought something terrible happened.  That sudden jerk of pain, I thought it meant you were hurt."  "I'm not hurt.  However, Nuriko…he…" "did he hurt you?"  Miaka shook her head.  "He nearly died protecting me…"  she said as another tear slid down her eye.  "You should have seen how terrible he looked like…"  Hotohori nodded, understanding.  "Is he alright now…?"  "Yes…Mitsukake got there on time, but barely…he was chased up here by Tasuki…."  Miaka smiled slightly.   Hotohori nodded.  "How about you Miaka…"  "I'm fine." She paused.  "You know, you saved my life….you protected me as you said you would when you aren't here like now…."  "You mean you used my sword?"  "Yes…I used it to fight my first battle alone too…. well not alone, I felt your presence…"  "I'm glad….I'm so proud of you…."  "and not only that…" she indicated to the huge door behind him, and the stone boulder.   "Nuriko help us move it, it was blocking the door."  "Where does that lead to?"  "Well we are in Hokkan right now.  According to a stone tablet, the Genbu Shinzaho lies here…"  "Congratulations!  You found the first Shinzaho…."  "Well basically yes…all I need to do is retrieve it…."  "I'll pray right now.  Start praying that you'll be successful."  "Thanks Hotohori…." He nodded.  "Well then Miaka, you mind if I talk to Nuriko?  I think I should…."  Miaka nodded.  "Well alright.  Just take care of yourself…and that teddy bear…."  "Yes, I will, I'll keep that photo of us all and that teddy bear close at hand…."  "Well then don't stay lonely…I have no idea how long this is going to take….I promise to make it up to you…."  Hotohori formed a evil grin.  "What…..??"  "Oh, you'll make it up.  I'm make you sure you do…."  The look kind of scared Miaka.  "Don't look me that way."  He smiled at her.  "Alright, but you promised…."  Miaka nodded.    "Just be careful alright."  "Of course I will….."  

* * *

            Nuriko stared across at his Miko, a broad smile on his face.  "Wonder what they are up to…she totally forgot about me…thanks a lot Chichiri…you ruined the only moment I got to hold her like that….."  The monk frowned.  "What no da…"  The cross-dresser stuck out his tongue.  The monk approach him, and whispered "you love her too no da?"  The willow seemed taken aback.  "What!  Why would I!"  He shouted, blushing slightly.  "well just say, I'm very observant no da…you risk everything for her today…." He jerked his head at their Miko.  "that's just because I'm her Seishi!  I'm obligated to do that!" The monk did not hear him.  "Miaka misses him so much.  I hope you understand that." He said while patting his companions back.  "I know it hurts, but those to make such a better couple…"  "yeah, they sure do…I'm glad Hotohori's not alone anymore, so is Miaka.  This is best…."  The willow turned away, silently admitting the truth to himself.  

            "Hey Nuriko!!  Would you mind coming over here!"  Miaka waived at him from the other side."  "What is it Miaka!!" he shouted back, not bothering to move.  "I thought you forgot about us all!!"  "Get over here, Hotohori wants to talk to you!!"  "See you later…" he mumbled to the monk before heading towards Miaka.

            "So what's up Miaka?" Nuriko said as he approach her.  "Thought you would have forgotten us all, you were so keen to talk to your fiancé…." He teased as he watched her face turn a shade of red.  "Did he give you a kiss yet?"  This made Miaka blush redder.  Not knowing what to say, she shoved the mirror into his open hands, before speeding off away.  

            Nuriko chuckled at his Miko, watching her sneak up on Tasuki and jabbed him playfully. He stood up and started to chase her.  Though he was fast, he kept his distance, pleasing Miaka.  Nuriko watched as Miaka and Tasuki chased each other around in circles.  Nuriko smiled at how the way Miaka bugged him, and having him chase her.  At that moment there was a cough, and Nuriko returned his attention to the mirror.

            Hotohori studded him, from head to toe.  He was looking for injuries, but couldn't find one.  "Nuriko are you alright?  I heard you were badly injured."  "Ah! Hotohori-sama…I'm fine now thanks…Mitsukake saved me."  Hotohori nodded.  "Thank you Nuriko…"  The willow seemed surprised.  "Wha…"  "for taking care of Miaka for me, for defending her, for standing your ground, for fighting alone battle, for willing to risk your life for her…."  Nuriko scratched his head.  "Oh come on, Miaka's our best friend.  She's special to us all.  We've got a strong bond as friends, as Seishi as Miko, it's just you and Miaka are closer that's all…" he tilted the mirror to let the emperor see Miaka and Tasuki still chasing each other.  "You see…"  The emperor nodded.  "and because we are more then friends, real and true friends, we'll risk it for her sake." He paused, before continuing in a lower voice.  "You know I was so close to death.  I went blind everything was dark.  When a light appeared I went over to it, but a hand pulls me back.  I turned and don't see anyone.  When I do, it was Tasuki, he showed up and held on to me.  I gathered hope when Miaka and Chichiri arrive, held on to life.  Still in the end, I almost gave up…I said goodbye to Miaka….." he bit his lower lip, glancing at the emperor for a reaction.   "and I'm glad you didn't die.  It would have hurt Miaka so much….you know she can't take it.  Can't take another heavy loss…"  Nuriko smiled.  "We'll all be careful.  Still just to let you know, if anyone of us dies, we'll be happy to do it for Miaka's sake…"  "Thank you…"

            "Nuriko!!!!!"   Nuriko looked up at Miaka's shout.  "Come on!  Tell Hotohori I love him!"  "Wait…" "No time!!"  She pointed at the gigantic doors which had just opened when Miaka accidentally ran in front of it, telling Tasuki to bug off.  Tasuki didn't and so Miaka bang the doors which open with her touch.  "Well then Nuriko go on…can't have them wait for you…" He nodded, and watched the mirror disappear.

            "Miaka wait up!"  Nuriko ran up to her.  "Wait for me…"  The Miko stuck out her tounge.  "Come on then, hurry up.  I need to get the Shinzaho now.  Then we can go back to Konan and…"  "you can be with your fiancé…" "quite it Nuriko…." She hit him lightly.  "Oh…oh…but its true.. we all know Hotohori-sama proposed to you.  We all know you'll be empress…so what's the harm in calling him your fiancé…."  "cause.. cause…I say so…." She paused but thought otherwise.  "well you say anything like that again…I'm going to complain to Hotohori…for messing around with me…He won't be happy…"  "Alright…alright…" he raise his hands in a defensive position.  "don't need to get Hotohori-sama involved, don't need to get your sweetheart involved….I don't want to be on his bad side…"  Miaka's face darken. "There isn't a bad side to him…Hotohori's perfect…he's beautiful…..he's powerful…he's that prince that everyone wants…"  The Seishi smiled at her.  "Hey how about us!  You keep forgetting about us…you only talk about Hotohori…"  "Oh you guys are the best too!"  He hugged Tasuki, surprising him.  "My best Seishi, companions and friends in the world…"  "Well then, anyways…not to spoil this special moment, but I really think we should continue onward, we can always celebrate later, we have plenty of time then…we should focus with the task at hand…" Chriiko spoke.  Miaka reluctantly nodded.  "Yeah, you are right…"  With that she took the lead, leading them inside those gigantic doors.

**************

Alright what do you think?  Kind of like episode 33 with a happy ending!! Please Read/Review!! ^_^      


End file.
